The Blonde and the Brunette
by xBadxRomancesx
Summary: Nellie and Ben had a daughter that Ben never knew about. And Lucy left Johanna in Nellie's care. When Sweeney comes home, they seem like one, happy family. But secrets, want for revenge, and romance may tear Sweeney Todd's family apart once again.
1. Remembering Ben

**Hi! So, first off thank you for clicking on my little story! I hope you enjoy, reviews would be great :)**

**One little thing, Mrs. Lovett has a bakery. Not just a pie shop. In the Sweeney Todd game I have she sells crumpets and stuff. **

**Thanks again, ONWARDS!**

"So Johanna, ya ready for another 'wonderful' day at ta shop?" Asked Mrs. Lovett picking up a rolling pin.

Johanna appeared out from the corner tying a apron behind her. 'If ya braid my hair."

Mrs. Lovett smiled at her adopted daughter. "Alrigh' love." Joanna sat down in a brown chair, and she tossed her long gold hair behind her shoulders so Mrs. Lovett could make two long braids.

Her sister Rose, rolling dough,had her brown hair pulled in a lazy bun. Brown eyes showed that her mind was far away from the bakery, from London, maybe fom earth.

"There ya ar' love." Said Mrs. Lovett "Now, get some wood for the bake 'ouse oven."

"Yes Mum" said Johanna duitifully. It wasn't that cold outside that morning, but something about it made Johanna shiver. When she came back upstairs and started helping Rose with pies, her sister said, "Don't you feel like something weird is going ta 'appen taday?"

"Oh yeah! I just don't know wo't." said Johanna with a tint of frustration.

"Maybe two handsome, young, rich men will come through that door. and ask fa our 'ands in marriage." Said Rose jokingly.

"Or, maybe pirates!" Said Johanna, "With tattoos and swords!"

"You do like 'em dangerous don't cha sis?" Said Rose chuckling. "I'd prefer a small, simple life, with a small house with flower beds! And a husband who loves me, and children running around on a beach." Rose starred dreamily into space.

"Whateva works fa you" said Johanna starting on muffin batter. "I wonder if I 'ave any pirate ancestors." She mused thoughtfully.

"Your father loved ta imagine he was a pirate." Said Mrs. Lovett filling a pie.

"Really?" Asked Johanna wiping her brow. " Ow come ya never talk about our father Mum?"

"Yeah" Said Rose "We'd like ta know more about 'im."

Mrs. Lovett placed her rolling pin down. She knew this question would come along sometime.

"Well, umm. 'ow 'bout I tell you tonight? If ya girls work hard."

"Oh we will Mum!" Said Rose. She looked at her sister with excitement.

"Oh, but it will be impossible to work now!" Whined Johanna.

Rose smacked her softly with a towel. "I think we can make it Jo." She said giggling.

It was a slow day at the bakery. Only got a few pennies. So, the three girls gathered in the parlor. Mrs. Lovett layed in her chair and the sisters sat on the couch.

"Well?" Asked Rose excitedly.

"Now wait. A few more minutes won't matter." Mrs. Lovett said. "Johanna, there is a box under me bed, go get that. And Rose, you go get the tea."

Johanna found the box, and set it in Mrs. Lovett's lap. "What's in there?" She asked.

"Oh, keepsakes." She said fingering the box fondly.

Rose brought the tea tray in. With a few crumpets and other goods from today's ware. She set it carefully on the little table and sat next to her sister. Mrs Lovett sipped her tea, enjoying the torture she was giving the girls.

"Oh, come on Mum." Said Rose impatiently. "We want to know _everything._"

"`Is name was Benjamin Barker." She said.

"Oh, that's such a romantic name." Said Rose.

""E was a romantic man." Mrs. Lovett said. "Your father. Was the kindest man I ever met. And...'e 'ad a fantastic imagination."

The two sisters giggled. "At least we have something in common with him." Said Rose.

"And 'e 'ad the most beautiful brown eyes." She said dreamily. She pulled a photo from the box. "This is him."

Rose took the photo carefully. "He was so handsome..." She breathed. Johanna looked at the photo speechlessly. "I don't look _anything _like him." She said sadly.

Mrs. Lovett sat on the couch next to her. "But you 'ave 'is brain. That's more valuable."

Johanna smiled. "Did 'e like to read?" She said.

"Oh, 'e loved it!" Said Mrs. Lovett. "'E read anything and everything. Everyday a new book."

Johanna giggled and looked at the picture. "What did 'e do for a livin'?"

"E was a barber." Said Mrs. Lovett.

"Now _that's _something I'd love to do!" Said Johanna. "You'd meet the most interesting people!"

"What 'appened to him?" Asked Rose deep in thought.

Mrs. Lovett sighed. "E was sent to Australia. To be imprisoned for life." Mrs. Lovett closed her eyes. Picturing him. Tall, thick brown hair, chocolate eyes...

"What did 'e do?" Asked Johanna sounding more excited than she wanted to let on.

"Well Johanna. There was a judge who 'ad 'is eyes on your biological mother. So, 'e sent your father off on a false charge. You where almost a year old." Said Mrs. Lovett

"That's terrible." Said Rose shivering a little. "Poor father."

"But `e loved you Johanna. And 'e would 'ave adored you too Rose, if 'e knew you." Mrs. Lovett sighed. She _hoped _she did the right thing talking about him.

"It's not fair." She said tearing up. "He dosn't even know I'm alive! It's not bloody fair!"

Mrs. Lovett switched to Rose's side of the couch and hugged her. "I know love, none of this is fair."

Johanna felt a little guilty. She had spent almost a entire year with him. And Rose never even saw him. She wrapped her arms around her sisters waist and layed her head on her back. And she cried with her sister.

"Aww, come on now, wot' would your father say if 'e saw you girls crying like this?" Mrs. Lovett started singing. _"You are my gilly flower. You are my love." _

Rose sniffled. _"You are my beautiful white dove." _She sang.

Johanna joined in. "_You are soft. You are young." _

Then they sang the last line of the lullaby. "_You are my gilly flower. You are my love." _

The girls started giggling at the lullaby.

"Ya know who wrote that?" Asked Mrs. Lovett, now, in between the two girls. Rocking them gently. "Your father."

"Really?" Said Johanna.

"Yes. 'E wrote it when we were teenagers. For all the babies we were going to 'ave." Mrs. Lovett smirked. "I love you two girls."

"We love you too." Said Johanna snuggling on her mothers shoulder.

"I wish I could see 'im, just once." Said Rose closing her eyes as if it would help. "That would be a wonderful early birthday present."

Just then. There was a knock on the door. Mrs. Lovett got up. "Maybe that's your wish." She joked. Mrs. Lovett opened the door. And there, stood a man she recognized right away.

Benjamin Barker.

**Like it? Hate it? Something inbetween? If there's anything I need to work on, please tell me :) And that little lullaby? I just wrote it on the spot. Yeah. :/**


	2. Sweeney Todd

Mrs. Lovett stood in the doorway. Shocked. _It was Ben! _She never doubted that he would come home. But he looked different. He looked rather like a ghost. And he had black hair instead of brown. With a white streak in it. And dark, cold onyx eyes. It was raining so Mrs. Lovett invited him in.

"Thank you" He said quietly as he entered Mrs. Lovett's parlor. On the couch was his Johanna. Yellow hair like wheat. _Like Lucy. _She had flawless white skin and big. brown eyes. And next to her a brunette girl. Milky skin, sparkling brown eyes, and long, brown locks. He couldn't remember a brunette girl. Lucy didn't have another daughter did she?

"Girls this is Mr.- " Began Mrs. Lovett

"Todd. Sweeney Todd." He said looking at the girls.

"Pleased to meet you Mr. Todd." Said the brunette getting up to curtsy. Johanna did a quick little curtsy and went back to giggling and looking at photos with the brunette.

Mrs. Lovett must have sensed he had questions so she motioned him to her kitchen.

"Ben? Is that you?" She asked hopefully. She could hardly believe her eyes. She could hardly believe Ben Barker was standing in front of her.

Sweeney nodded. "But it's Todd now. Sweeney Todd. Tell me, who is that brunette in there?"

Mrs. Lovett's eyes shinned with happiness. "That's our daughter. Rose. I 'ad 'er after you were sent off." She said quietly.

Sweeney peeked into the parlor. _His daughter._ "You got pregnant?" He asked quietly watching his two girls giggling on the sofa.

"I was going to tell you. But ya got shipped off." Mrs. Lovett studied him. He looked liked he lost a lot of weight. His eyes looked pained. Sweeney stepped back and faced Mrs. Lovett. "I'm sorry I couldn't be 'ere for all of you." He said sadly. "I must have been difficult for you."

Mrs. Lovett shrugged. "We got by. We 'ad each other. I'm just sorry you couldn't 'ave known 'er." Mrs Lovett smiled brightly. "But there is plenty of time now."

Sweeney was about to ask where Lucy was when Johanna came in holding a photo. "Who's this Mum?" She asked.

"_Mum?" _thought Sweeney confused.

"That's your Mother, love." Said Mrs. Lovett.

"Oh." Said Johanna frowning before exiting.

Sweeney stared at Mrs. Lovett. _Very _confused.

"I know. I've got a lot of 'splaining to do." Mrs. Lovett put her hand on his shoulder. "Do ya want to tell them who ya ar' now?"

Sweeney looked at her hand. For the first time in fifteen years, he didn't know _what _wanted. He felt like a meek child all alone in a corner of a large room of strangers. He nodded slowly. "I think so." he said.

Mrs Lovett smiled at him encouragingly and took his rough hand in hers. It was odd to be touched after all this time. But Sweeney had too many things on his mind to care.

"Girls." Said Mrs Lovett sitting down. "This may come as very shocking news but..." Mrs. Lovett picked at a thread on her glove. "But this man is your father."

The two girls stared at Mrs. Lovett. Then Mr. Todd. Then at each other. Than at a photo in Johanna' s hand than back at Mr. Todd. This went one for about fifteen minutes untill Rose teared up and ran to him wrapping her arms around him. "Oh father." She cried.

Sweeney didn't know what to do. So he looked at Mrs. Lovett who was tearing up as well. He hugged the brunette girl. "It's okay. I'm here now." He said.

Johanna sat on the couch smiling at her sisters first meeting of their father. Rose calmed down and broke the hug wiping her eyes. She smiled up at him and hugged him again. His shirt was partly soaked by then. But Sweeney didn't care. for the first time in fifteen years, he felt something. He felt _happiness._ Johanna's hug was much less emotional, and shorter. She kept her eyes off him and on the floor most of the time.

"Come sit down father. Ya must be tired." Rose lead him to the couch. He sat in between the two girls. Rose had her arms wrapped around one of his. Johanna sat up straight looking at her sister and then the floor.

Sweeney didn't know what to say. So he looked at Johanna. "You look so much like your mother Johanna." Johanna stiffened and looked like she had seen a ghost. "Thank you. Father." She said coldly. Rose slipped her hand into Johanna's as some kind of sisterly support. Sweeney looked confused. "Where is she anyways?"

Johanna looked like she was about to cry. "She abondoned me!" She cried. She ran over to Mrs. Lovett. and cried on her shoulder as Mrs. Lovett stroked her hair. Rose looked at her father and patted his hand. "Sorry father." She slowly got up from her spot and rubbed her sisters back which made her calm down. _"They are a very loving, supportive family" _Thought Sweeney. _"So why isn't Lucy in it?" _

When Johanna calmed down Mrs. Lovett asked the girls to leave the room so she could talk to Sweeney alone. Rose put an arm around her sister's shoulders and lead her into the girl's bedroom.

Mrs. Lovett placed her hands on her lap. "Lucy _is _gone Mr T." Mrs. Lovett frowned. She didn't want to see him hurt.

Sweeney shook his head in disbelife and stood up. "What happended?"

Mrs. Lovett took a deep breath. "Well, it's kind of a long story..."

* * *

**Corpse Bride line! X3 Thanks to LazyCatfish27 for the review and honesty. More reviews would make me happy! :)**


	3. Lucy

*Fifteen years before*

Mrs. Lovett took a batch of muffins out of the oven. It looked like a sunny day. Maybe she could get Lucy to take Johanna out for a walk. Mrs. Lovett took some muffins and milk to the room above. As she climed the stairs her baby moveded. "I know, I know, you 'ate these stairs." Mrs. Lovett knocked on the door.

"What do you want?" Asked the blonde inside.

"I brought breakfast." Said Mrs. Lovett cheerfully.

"I won't eat it." Said Lucy Barker rather like a spoiled child. Mrs. Lovett rolled her eyes. Balancing the tray on her knee, she opened the door. Hey, _Johanna _needed to eat.

"I don't care Luc-" Mrs. Lovett stared in shock. Lucy was packing her things in a duffle bag. "What are ya doin' Luce?" She asked setting the tray down.

"I'm leaving." She said sourly taking her dresses from the closet. "I just can't take it anymore Elenor." Lucy looked like she was going to tear up again.

Mrs. Lovett wanted to roll her eyes. Lucy was acting like a spoiled child. Just because her life wasn't perfect, she was going to run away from it. "He'll come back Lucy. I know 'e will." She said.

"No he won't." Argued Lucy sitting on her bed. "There is no way."

"But where will you go?" Lucy was about to answer when Johanna started crying. Mrs. Lovett picked her up and gave her a bottle. "And 'ow are you goin' ta support little Johanna?"

Lucy looked down at the floor. "I don't think I can." She said softly. She looked up at Mrs. lovett with tear-filled eyes. "Nellie, your the only one I trust."

Mrs. Lovett's jaw dropped. Of course she loved Johanna. She _could _raise her. "But. Your 'er mother Luce."

"I can't be a _good _mother to her anymore." Sighed the blonde. "I need to go." She stood up and took Nellie's hand. "And she needs you."

"But ya can't just le-" Nellie tried again too talk her out of it.

"I've made my decision Nellie." Said Lucy firmly. "Now, will you take good care of her?" Lucy looked pleadingly into Mrs. Lovett's eyes.

"Yes." She whispered. She didn't want to have too. But this was Lucy's decision, and she couldn't tell her what she could and couldn't do. She didn't always _act _like one, but she was a grown woman. "But where will you go?"

"Away from London." She said. "There's a ship that leaves in ten minutes."

"Will I ever see you again?" Nellie asked her.

"I don't think so." Said Lucy holding her daughter for the last time. "I'll miss you Nellie Lovett." Lucy felt Mrs. Lovett's growing belly. "Your going to be a fantastic mother." Lucy kissed her daughters head. "Good bye. My beautiful Johanna." She whispered. She placed her in her crib and picked up her bag.

"This wasn't 'ow it was supposed to be." Cried Nellie. "We were going to raise our children together and-"

"Things change Nellie." Sighed the blonde. "Lets not make this sad. I want to remember the cheery, talkative Nellie Lovett that made me breakfast every morning." Nellie faked a smile. "Good bye Lucy." she said.

Lucy smiled and walked out the door. Mrs. Lovett stood in the room alone. Well, except for Johanna. Mrs. Lovett sat on the bed. "Darn, I'm going to miss that rent money."

*Present day (Well, present for Sweeney)*

"So she just, left?" Sweeney stared down at the floor in disbelief. The woman he loved had lost faith that he would come home. She left her daughter behind. She wasn't the woman he thought he left.

"Yeah." Said Mrs. Lovett sitting next to him. "I'm so sorry." She was. He expected a loving wife to come home too. And his beautiful Johanna.

"How did you do it? You kept this pie shop. Two girls. And your sanity without any help for fifteen years." Sweeney asked in awe.

"Well, knowing you would come back gave me 'ope." She said.

"You believed that all these years?" He asked lifting his head a bit.

Mrs. Lovett patted his knee. "Everything's going ta be fine now love."

In the girls room, Johanna was crying. "I 'ate that woman!" She said. "She left me. She betrayed our father. She made 'im go away before you could know 'im-"

"Jo, there is one good thing that came from that woman." Said Rose sitting on her bed.

"What?" Sobbed Johanna crying into her pillow on her own bed.

"She gave me the most wonderful sister I could ever have." Rose said. Johanna looked at her with red eyes. "Ya mean that?" She sniffled. Rose nodded. "Yep. How many other girls have sisters that play gin with them _and _drink it?"

Johanna giggled. "Wanna play a round of gin?" She asked.

"Sure." Rose smiled at her sister.

* * *

**S'up fellow Sweeney fans! Hope you liked this chapter, the original had a much witchier Lucy. Thanks to . for the review, Supermrslovett(Love your icon!) for the reviews/favs/ect. And SleepForTheSun and TeenageConspiracy for adding this too their alerts! Hope you all liked this chapter! :D**


	4. Sleep Well Love

Sweeney and Nellie sat in the parlor. It was dreadfully quiet. Except some occasional laughs from the girls room down the hall.

"Ow 'bout a little gin? Like old times." Asked Nellie. Sweeney nodded slowly. Nellie brought back two glasses and a half-empty bottle. She poured some and Sweeney drank it.

"So, where ar' ya plannin' on stayin'?" Asked Mrs. Lovett.

Sweeney had figured that he and Lucy and Johanna would live in their room above Mrs. Lovett's shop. "I can stay in an inn." He said.

"You can 'ave your old room." Suggested Nellie. "The girls would love ta 'ave ya close by."

"I'd love that too." He said. "If it's not an inconvenience."

"No, not at all." Said Nellie cheerfully. "It's getting late, we should all be gettin' to bed. Ya room is a bit dusty I'm afraid." She said picking up the two gin glasses.

"It's fine." Said Sweeney getting up. "Can I say good night to the girls?"

"Of course." Nellie placed the glasses on the counter and lead him to thier room. "Time fa bed girls." She said.

"Aww mum. We wanted to talk to father some more." Pouted Rose.

"You can talk ta 'im tomorrow. 'E's going to be in the room above."

The girls faces lit up. "E's goin' ta be 'ere?" Said Rose.

"Yep. So you all get a goodnights sleep." Said Nellie.

"Can we say goodnight?" Asked Johanna.

"Yeah." Mrs. Lovett moved aside and Sweeney stepped in the doorway. "Goodnight girls." He said softly.

Johanna hugged her father. "Goodnight father." She said. Rose hugged him too. "I'm so glad your here." She said.

"I'am too." He said a the smallest smile escaping his lips. "Goodnight." He left the room with Mrs. Lovett. He walked up the stairs to his once familiar room. Everything was like he remembered.

"If ya need anything. Just ask me." Said Mrs Lovett lingering in the doorway.

"Thank you." He said looking around. After Mrs. Lovett left he sat on the bed. He was very tired and fell asleep quickly.

_"Okay. Todays the day. I'm going to tell her."_ Sweeney found himself infront of a young brown-haired boy. Sweeney guessed he was around seventeen. He seemed nervous, pacing around his room. _"It's just three little words! How hard could it be?" _He asked himself. Sweeney felt he knew this young boy. He ran his hand through his thick, brown hair and sat on his bed. _"Come on Benny, you can say it!" _Sweeney realized it. It was _him. _As a teenager. He was dreaming up something from his past. But what? Proposing to Lucy? No, he was in his twenties when that happened. He looked at himself with curiousity.

Ben shook himself. Mumbling a pep talk to himself. Sweeney leaned against the wall, resisting the urge to laugh at his younger self. _"What if she dosen't feel the same way? No Ben. You can't think like that." _Sweeney cracked a small smile of amusement. "Who am I talking about?" He whispered to himself. There was a loud knocking at the door. Ben looked up and took a deep breath. _"No backing out now Benny." _He said getting up. Sweeney followed his younger self to the door. ben straitened his shirt and opened it.

_"Ello love." _A young red-head stood infront of Ben. She had on a smooth, green dress complementing her firery red locks. She smiled brightly at the young man, and he seemed to loose any once of nervousness in him. Her brown eyes sparkled, it looked like a warm, bright summer day. _"Ello Nellie."_ Ben said in a sweet, love-sick tone. _"Ya ready?" _She asked him. Ben nodded and took her hand and she dragged him from his house.

Sweeney followed his younger self and Nellie through out the town. He was reliving a memory, but he couldn't recall which one. He saw his old friends, all the old buildings where he lazily spent his days as a teenager. The young couple never let go of each others hands, just chatting merrily together. When the day was almost done, the two teens had cuddled up on the hill to watch the sun set. It was a peaceful picture, Sweeney wondered when his younger self was going to say what he wanted to say.

_"Nel?" _Ben said quietly. _"Mmm?" _She responded looking up at Ben. _"Nellie I-I love you." _He said. Nellie gave out a small gasp. _"You really mean that Benny?" _Sweeney was beginning to remember it, he had been itching to say it for months, maybe even years. _"Yes. With all my heart." _Ben replied. Nellie squealed and kissed him. _"I love you too Ben!" _The two teenagers kissed, and for the first time in years, Sweeney had a real, warm, large smile on his face. He walked of as the two teenagers continued kissing.

"If only I knew." He whispered to himself as the sun set in his dream.

**

* * *

I loved writing this chapter! *squeals*I wasn't going to have the dream, but the chapter was short without it :).Thanks to SleepForTheSun for faving this, Supermrslovett for the review, IsLeptSOLongWItHoUTYoU for the alert/review twigsandbones for faving, and staytruetoyou for ading to alerts/faving. :D Reviews make my day!**


	5. Questions

Sweeney woke up too a rainy day. He slowly got up and headed down stairs. Rose was sitting at the counter. Reading a book. Her brown hair draped over her shoulders and dark brown work dress. Her thoughtful brown eyes fixed on the book. She heared him enter the room and looked up and smiled. "Ave a good sleep father?" She asked

"Yes." He said. He remembered coming down the stairs smelling muffins, and pies every morning when he was Benjamin Barker. "Where's Mrs. Lovett?"

Rose placed her book on the table. "Asleep. So's Johanna. I'm usually the first one up. I like ta read before a 'ard day's work."

"What are you reading?" Asked Sweeney.

"Oh. Just some poetry." She said. "Johanna doesn't get that much of it. But I do."

Sweeney Todd sat in the chair across from her. "So, umm...what do you like to do?" He asked not completely sure what to say. He wanted to know more about his daughter. But he wasn't sure how to ask.

Rose sensed she would have to do most of the talking. "Well, I read, I work, I daydream, and I play the piano." She said smiling. "Would you like to hear me play father?"

Sweeney Todd nodded. Rose sat down on a small wooden bench. She layed her gentle hands on the keys and pressed making the music coming out. Sweeney closed his eyes taking in the music. When Rose finished the song, he smiled. "You play as beautifully as your mother." He whispered.

"Thank you father." Said Rose with a slight blush. "She taught me ta play."

Sweeney remembered her playing many songs for him. Well. Ben.

"Father, may I ask you something?" Said Rose running her index finger across the white keys.

"Of course Rose." He said leaning against the wall.

"Well, Mum said you two were in love. And I was wonderin' why ya married wot's 'er na- Lucy! Why'd ya marry Lucy?" Rose looked at him with curiosity.

Sweeney sat down on the bench beside her. He figured one of the girls would ask that question. "We were in love. Me and your Mother." He said looking down. "But, 'er Father didn't like me as 'er 'usband. And Albert Lovett came into the picture. He promised to give her a good life."

Rose watched him with a curious, innocent gaze. "Albert wasn't all that great." She whispered sadly.

"And then I met Johanna's mother. Lucy. She was beautiful. Every man in town was wooing her. We promised each other a good life."

"Did you love her though?"

Sweeney swallowed. "I loved one of the Lucys." He answered slowly. "I loved who I thought she was. And who I thought she could be. There were different Lucy's. Lucy the flirt. Lucy the friend. Lucy the wife and mother. And the one I got the most. Lucy the stuck-up."

"But you and Mum were still in love?" Asked Rose.

"Yes." Said Sweeney running a finger across the keys on his side. "Very much."

"That's the most tragically romantic story I've ever 'eared." Said Rose dreamily. "Father?"

"Yes, dear?" Sweeney looked at her.

"Are you still in love?"

Sweeney looked thoughtful. _Did he still love Nellie? _He saw her as a friend. And the mother of his daughter. But Sweeney didn't know if he _could _love. Australia had changed him. He remembered the dream he had. He stared blankly at the piano as Rose waited patiently. He opened his mouth to answer when a young man burst through the door.

Anthony Hope.

* * *

***Slaps Anthony with a slice of ham and eats it* Well. I hope you liked it. I hope Rose doesn't sound too much like Remmy in Demolition Lover's awesome fic. For what it's worth, I made Rose up before I read her fic. Thanks to depp'sdarling for the review! Anyone who reviews will get a slice of ham! And if you don't eat meat, you get a big carrot!**


	6. You Can Be A Barber Again!

"Mr. Todd?" Cried Anthony. He saw him sitting next to a dark-haired girl. "Oh, I'm sorry if I'm interrupting."

"Oh, no. I need to put bread in the oven." She smiled at Sweeney and got up from the bench and layed a short kiss on his forehead. Sweeney sighed as she left the room and turned to the young sailor. "May I help you Anthony?"

"I just thought I'd let you know that I was thinking of leaving for Paris two weeks from Sunday. Just incase you'd need me in that period of time. If I go, I can stop by when I return."

"Thank you for thinking of me Anthony." Said Sweeney. "Your a loyal friend."

"Oh. My pleasure ." Replied Anthony. "Umm, who was that young woman with you? If you don't mind my asking."

"That was my daughter. Rose." Said Sweeney, not sure why he was telling Anthony this.

Anthony's eyes widened a bit. "I didn't know you had a daughter Mr. Todd."

Sweeney Todd opened his mouth to say something. When Johanna came down the stairs rubbing her eyes in a black dress. "Rose? I was thinkin- Oh good mornin' father."

"Good morning Johanna" Said Sweeney slightly more cheerfully than usual. Anthony gave him a look like _"How many daughters do you have?" _

"Johanna, this is a friend of mine, Anthony Hope. Anthony, this is my daughter. Johanna" Said Sweeney not sure if he wanted to introduce the two.

"Pleasure to meet you Miss." Said Anthony politely.

"Pleasure is mine Mr. Hope." Said Johanna shyly from the stairs.

"Well, best be off. Good day Mr. Todd. Miss Johanna." Said Anthony.

"Good day Anthony." Said Sweeney quietly. Johanna watched with interest from stairs. "Who was that father?" She asked more curiously than she wanted to let on.

"That was a sailor friend of mine. Anthony. He helped me on my esc-_journey _from Australia. Said Sweeney Todd carefully.

"A sailor? Oh, how fabulous!" Said Johanna dreamily. "Go to all sorts of places, battle pirates..."

Sweeney Todd held in a chuckle. He just couldn't see Anthony battle a pirate. Or _anything _for that matter.

Mrs. Lovett came downstairs to fix breakfast."Ah. mornin' Mr. T! 'Ow'd you sleep?" She asked in her normally cheery tone. She had a lacey black ruffled dress on with her curly red hair on top of her head.

"Fine Mrs. Lovett. It's very comfortable." Sweeney looked down at the floor. "_Why was it so hard to speak to this woman?" _He thought to himself.

"Girls, would you mind startin' breakfast? I 'ave something to show ya father."

"Sure." Said Johanna who was talking to her sister about the young man she met this morning.

Sweeney followed Mrs. Lovett out of the kitchen and up the stairs to his room. She got on her hands and knees and started knocking on the planks. She found a loose board and lifted it up taking a small velvet box out. Sweeney knew this box well. They held his prize razors.

Mrs. Lovett handed him the box. Sweeney opened it and ran his fingers across the handles. They were perfect. They were his friends.

"You can re-open your shop Mr.T" Said Mrs. Lovett.

Sweeney wasn't listening to her. He held one of the razors in his hand. He had dreamed about holding them again. Then, anger took over him. Anger for the judge. "We'll get 'im soon." He told his razors.

"Wot love?" Said Mrs. Lovett a little frightened by his behavior.

"The Judge needs to be stopped before 'e 'urts another family," Said Sweeney placing the silver friend in his pocket.

"Well, I agree with you love! But 'ow?" Asked Mrs. Lovett.

"I'll think of a way." Replied Sweeney. He turned to Mrs. Lovett. The one who had kept his razors up here all this time. He wouldn't have blamed her for selling them. But she didn't. She was more faithful than Lucy was. "Thank you. For everything. Nellie." Why he used her first name he didn't know. He took a step forward than another. Than another...

* * *

**EEEEEEPPPPPP! Are the going to kiss? Will I ever stop using cliffhangers? Is Mr. T to OC? Are you going to review? Please do. :D Thanks to all the silent readers, and Supermrslovett for the review.**


	7. The Contest

**Do I have to do this? I don't own Sweeney Todd. **

Sweeney Todd was now inches away from Nellie. He remembered Rose's question. _Did he still love her? _Sweeney wasn't sure. He leaned in a bit. And she leaned in a bit also. Their lips were centimeters apart...

"Mum! Father! Look outside!" Johanna burst into the room followed by Rose who looked apologetically at the two.

"Wot' is it love?" Asked Nellie trying to hide her disappointment.

"Look!" Johanna pointed at a people gathering outside a wagon. "Pirelli: 'air cutter, barber, tooth puller to his majesty the King of Naple."

"Italian's is all the rage." Mumbled Nellie.

"Can we go see Mum? Please?" Begged Johanna

"I guess so." Said Mrs. Lovett.

The two girls raced down stairs and out the door to the wagon. Followed by Sweeney and Nellie. A small boy about the age of 12 came out banging a drum.

"Look love, there's the Beadle. Beadle Bamford" Whispered Nellie to Sweeney. Sweeney felt his razor on his pocket and glared at the plump man walking by.

"Ladies and gentleman may I have you attention pleeeeease" The young boy sang.

"Do you wake every morning in shame and despair to discover your pillow is covered with 'air? Wot ought not to be 'ere? Well, you need never again 'ave a worry or care I will show you a miracle marvelous rare." The young boy bent over to a box and pulled out small bottles with yellow liquid in it. He began passing some around, singing about the wonderful miracle it was.

Sweeney had gotten a hold of a bottle. He studied it carefully. He gave Nellie a mischievous grin as if to say _"Let's have a bit of fun." _

"Pardon me Ma'm what's that awful stench?" Said Sweeney.

"Are we standin' near an open trench?" Said Nellie.

"Let Perilli's activate your roots sir." The young boy tried to get someone to buy it, but Nellie and Sweeney were turning the crowd against him.

"Keep it off your boots sir eats right through." Joked Sweeney.

"Use a bottle of it. Ladies seem ta love it." Sang the boy who was getting booed.

Nellie said in a deep voice "Flies do too."

A tall thin man in a olive suit and a pink cape came out from the wagon. "I'am Aldofo Perilli the king of the barbers the barbers of kings. Bon journo good day. I blow you a kiss." He blew the audience a kiss. Continuing to speak in a heavy Italian accent. "And I wish-a to know who has-a the nerve-a to say my elixir is a shame."

"That would be me sir." Said Sweeney. "I'am Mr. Sweeney Todd. And I believe that your elixir is nothing but an fraud."

"Good way to throw ya money down the sewer." Said Mrs. Lovett dumping her bottle.

"Senor, I have shaved no king but I can shave a cheek ten times smoother than a street merchant. I'll lay my razor against five pounds." Said Sweeney taking his friend out of his pocket. "Except my challenge. or reveal yourself a shame."

"Bravo! Bravo!" Screamed Rose and Johanna watching excitedly.

"I accept. Come boy. Bring-a the basins! Bring-a the towels!" Said Perilli snapping his fingers at the young boy.

"Will Beadle Bamford be the judge?" Asked Sweeney.

"Glad as always. To oblige my friends and neighbors." Said the Beadle with a greasy grin.

Two men had volunteered themselves and were sitting in two chairs. "Ready?" Asked the beadle.

"Ready" Said Perilli rolling his r.

"Ready" Said Sweeney quietly.

"The fastest, smoothest shave is the winner." Said the Beadle blowing a small whistle.

Perilli broke into a song about shaving. Sweeney concentrated on his razor. Sharpening it carefully and, quite loudly at some points. Perilli had hit a glass-shattering high note when he finished.

"The winner is Todd." Exclaimed the Beadle. The audience cheered for him.

"I bow to a skill, far greater than my own." Said Perilli. "May the good lord smile on you. Until we meet again." He handed him the five pounds than slapped the young boy across the face and yelled at him in Italian.

"Poor boy." Said Mrs. Lovett. Rose ran up to her father. "You did wonderful Father!" She took his left arm in hers. And Nellie did the same on his right. "Johanna went to fix you a congratulation cake." Said Rose as they started walking.

"Oh Mr. Todd?" Called the beadle. Sweeney stiffened and they turned around. "Do you by chance have your own establishment?"

"'E sure does. Sweeney Todd's tonsorial parlor." Replied Mrs. Lovett.

"Well. You can count on a visit from me, by the time the week is out." The beadle flashed a toothy grin and went on his way.

* * *

**I kinda based the song more off of the play with Angela Lansbury. *which I found Wal-mart for $10!* And I can't say p**s so, yeah. Pretty abridged. Reviews? Please? Thanks to Supermrslovett for the review, and Resplendent Shadows for the add/review. I saw the trailer for _The Tourist _today. It's looks very good! Though, the make-up seems terrible and Angelina's accent seems a bit weaker, I'm deff going to see it!**


	8. What Fools These Mortals Be

Don't own Sweeney Todd, or Midsummers Nightdream.

"Excuse me miss?" Anthony called to a girl running around from behind the counter.

"Yeah?" asked Rose, carrying two trays of pies. "'Ow can I 'elp ya love?" _Why did I just call him 'love'? He's probably in his twenties! _Rose thought in her mind.

"Is Mr. Todd here?" Anthony asked the young girl.

"Oh, yeah." said Rose shifting her weight from her left side to her right. " 'Es right up there". She pointed to a room at the top of the stairs. "You'd better wait though. `e's with a customer. Doesn't like ta be disturbed"

"I see." said Anthony. "Mind if I sit down?"

"Not at all love." Said Rose setting the pies down. _Again with the love! _Rose rolled her eyes. "Would ya care for a pie sir?" She asked politely.

"Yes, thank you." He said. "May I ask of your name?"

"Rose. Rose Lovett." She said placing a plate in front of him."What's your name?"

"Anthony Hope Miss." He said in between bites. "I'm a sailor."

"Oh, your Johanna's friend." She said causally. "

"Oh. Does she talk about me?" Anthony asked excitedly. "What does she say?"

Rose shook her head. "We don't reveal each other's secrets in this 'ouse love." She said teasingly. Anthony's face fell. "So, Mr. 'Ope."

"You can call me Anthony. If you wish miss." Anthony said shyly.

"Okay. Anthony." Said Rose sitting on a stool behind the counter. "You must 'ave been to wonderful places."

"Oh yes Miss. Paris, Peru, Tibet..." Anthony was thrilled to have someone to talk to about where he'd been, things he'd seen. And Rose was a very educated girl. She knew about the arts, cultures, and customs of the places he'd been.

"Your so lucky Anthony." Sighed Rose. "You get to travel all around the world, while little me is stuck in this pie shop." Rose spied a poetry book peeking out from his duffle bag. "You read poetry?"

"Oh, yes" said Anothony. "I've always enjoyed litiriture. Plays, sonnets, poems anything."

"Me too." Said Rose shyly. "Love looks night with the eyes but with the mind-"

"And therefore is winged Cupid painted blind." Finished Anthony. "That is my favorite play." _She reads poetry! _He thought to himself.

"Mine to. Oh Anthony, it is so nice to find a man who knows about litiriture. Everyman who walks in here couldn't tell a verse from a vulture." Rose looked at the clock "Oh my word! We've been talking for hours! I'll go and tell Father your here."

Anthony looked confused. "Father?" He asked. Is that who he came to see?

Rose laughed as they started on the stairs. "'E's me Father. Mrs. Lovett's my Mother. It's a long story love." Rose knocked lightly on the door. "Father? There is someone 'ere fa ya."

Sweeney opened the door hoping for the Judge or Beadle. But there, standing shyly behind Rose, was Anthony. "Oh, Good evenin' Anthony." he said hiding his disappointment.

"Good evening Mr Todd" Said Anthony shyly "I hope I'm not intruding."

"No, no, not at all." Said Sweeney wondering why he seemed so shy.

"Well, I'll leave you gentleman to talk" Said Rose. She turned to Anthony. "Thank you for a fascinating afternoon Anthony."

"The pleasure is all mine Miss." He said. "I hope we can do it again soon."

Rose let a little smile escape her lips as she walked out. Sweeney watched with curiosity. Anthony gave a little sigh and turned to Sweeney. "Well Mr. Todd your own establishment? Very impressive."

Sweeney noticed he seemed distracted. "Something the matter Anthony?" he said more from curiosity than worry.

"No, nothing. Nothing at all." He looked toward the door. "I've met the most beautiful girl Mr. Todd."

Sweeney saw it now. "Rose?" He asked.

Anthony looked shocked. "No! I mean, Rose is very, very special. And beautiful. It is Johanna I fancy. I would like to court her. But I was hoping to have your permission first."

Sweeney Todd pondered this. He had just got Johanna. And now this young man wanted to take her away? "You've only met her once Anthony." He said.

"But I already love her Mr. Todd!"Exclaimed Anthony. "I haven't been able to think since a met her!"

Sweeney looked thoughtful. "Alright Anthony. But, she's young. And naive. Give it time." Sweeney knew he was going to regret this.

"Oh thank you Mr. Todd! I will. As much time as she needs." Anthony turned around.

"Anthony. Be careful with Rose. I think she likes you. And she's very sensitive." Sweeney cautioned him.

Anthony looked at the floor. "I promise Mr. Todd." He said quietly.

"Your a good man Anthony." Said Sweeney. "But if you break either of their hearts, I will come after you."

"Don't worry about me Mr. Todd." Said Anthony in a heart-felt way.

Rose sat on her bed looking up at the ceiling. Why couldn't she get him off her mind? How come every little thing in her room reminded her of him? How come her breath quickened when she pictured him? She rolled over and faced her sister. She wasn't falling in love with him? She couldn't. Her sister liked him first. She couldn't betray Johanna like that!

So, how come that night, she couldn't sleep because she was thinking of him?

* * *

**Hi again! Yes, I'm beginning a love triangle *places hands over mouth* Did I just reveal the whole plot? Ah well. I used a quote and chapter title from my fav Shakespeare play Midsummers Nightdream. Review? Thanks to percyjchick and whatislifereally for adding/reviewing and TheTruthIsInsideOfYou adding to alerts! BTW I probably won't update till next weekend, because I'm busy practicing for the talent show at my church. I'm singing "God Help The Outcasts" SO, have a nice week. **


	9. The Bakers Daughter?

Rose was in the shop. She was thinking about Anthony. She knew she shouldn't. She tried concentrating on the pie she was working on. But she so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't notice the shop bell ring. Or the young man walking in.

Anthony had a handful of daisies in his hand. He called Johanna's name and didn't get a response. He walked up to the counter. Rose turned around and let out a loud gasp.

"I'm sorry. Rose." He said.

"Oh, it's fine Anthony. I was just lost in me own thoughts." She said embarrassed. "Umm, may I help ya?"

"Oh, yes. I came to see Johanna." he said dreamily.

"Oh, of course." She said masking her dissapiontment. "Jo! Anthony is 'ere." She looked at Anthony "She'll be down in a minute." She looked down at the pies.

"Thank you." Said Anthony. There was a dead silence. "Uh, read any good poetry lately?" He said politely.

Rose wasn't sure she wanted to continue conversation with the young sailor. "No. 'Aven't 'ad much time ta read." At that moment Johanna ran downstairs to the kitchen. "Good morning Anthony." She said.

Anthony handed her the daisies. "Good morning." He said sweetly. Johanna took the daisies. "They're beautiful." She said smiling "I'll get a vase."

"I'll get one." Said Rose. "You two talk." Johanna smiled at her sister. Rose smiled slightly back. "So what brings you here Anthony?" Asked Johanna.

"Well. I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me. On my ship. Tonight." He asked shyly.

Rose came back with a vase. She put the daisies in. "But Anthony. I barely know you." She said.

"I understand." He said kindly. "But please, think about it."

Johanna looked thoughtful. "Well, maybe. I'd 'ave to ask mother.."

Rose didn't stay. She ran down to the bake house with her pie and cried. She had cried there when she skinned her knee. She had cried there when the other girls didn't want to play with her. She had cried there when she had torn her mothers favorite dress. Know she was crying there when her heart was broken. She cried for her guilt of loving her sister's suitor. Her sister who had skinned her own knee so they would match. Who told off those girls and let her play with her favorite doll. Who sewed up the dress before Mrs. Lovett could find out.

Rose wiped her eyes and looked up from her place on the floor to see her sister standing in the doorway. "What's wrong Rose?" She asked kneeling beside her.

"I feel like I've betrayed you Jo." She sobbed.

"Ow?" Asked Johanna even though she knew the reason.

"Anthony is _your _suitor." She said laying her head on Johanna's lap.

Johanna stroked her sisters hair. "Rose. That's not betraying me. If you really like 'im. I won't accept his invitation." Johanna _did _want to go, but she couldn't hurt her sister.

"No Johanna. Go. I want you to. I really do." Said Rose. "I'll be fine."

Johanna smiled at her sister. "Thank you." She whispered.

Rose faked a smile. "I'll go back ta work now." She said.

Rose looked at fruit at the market place. She was glad to accept Mrs. Lovett's offer to go. She wanted desperately to get away from Anthony. She wiped away a tear and picked out some apples.

Judge Turpin was at the market place also. He noticed a young girl he had never seen before. Her brunette hair blew softly in the breeze. Her milky skin looked like a full moon on a summer night. Her brown eyes looked sad and lost. "Beadle, who is that beautiful young woman?" He asked admiring her.

The Beadle took a quick look at her. She seemed plain-looking to him. "That would be Miss Rose Lovett. My Lord." He said quickly.

"Rose." he whispered to himself. Looking at the girl. "A name that doesn't even compare to her unique virtuous beauty." The Beadle gave him a questioning look. "She's just a baker's daughter sir. There are very attractive woman of higher so-" The Beadle stopped talking to see the judge glaring at him.

"She is not just a bakers daughter." He said annoyed with the Beadles blindness. "She is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. "

Rose paid for her fruit unaware that someone was watching her. And even more unaware that two people were watching her. One looking at her as a sign of beauty. Another as a sign of revenge.

* * *

**Hopefully Rose isn't becoming a Mary-Sue? I don't know if Rose and Johana's relationship is realistic, but hey, I don't have a sister. And if you don't like Anthony/OC please stick around. I might suprise you! Reviews? *pouts* Thanks to whatislifereally (welcome!)RUndontwalk and JDLuvaSQEE for reviews, sung-me for faving, and MyMiserableRomance-78 for adding to alerts!**

**To clear up confusion, Johanna is 16, Rose is 15, and Anthony is 19 (Rose just thought he was 20-something) :)**

**BTW the talent show was AWESOME! I was the first act, and this was my first talent show, so I was super nervous. But I did good.**


	10. Ello Toby

Rose pushed the slightly-opened door with her foot. She entered the kitchen were Nellie was humming softly and frosting a cake. "Oh! 'Ello dear." She said brightly. Rose kissed her Mother on the cheek and set her groceries on the counter. "'Ave a nice time?"

"Yes. I suppose so." Rose replied. She left the room before Nellie could ask another question. She hung up her light scarf and picked up her poetry book. She flipped through the aging pages gently to one of her favorite poems. She sat on the bottom of the staircase and leaned back against the wall.

Sweeney opened his door. He looked down at his daughter reading with a mesmerized look on her face. He loved watching her read. Each page brought a new sparkle into her eyes. Sometimes she bit her lip if she didn't understand a word. She twirled a strand of her chocolate-colored hair that reminded him so much of Ben. He felt a prideful joy inside of him. She looked up and furrowed her brow. Sweeney wondered what she was looking at. She closed her book and placed it fondly on a step and got up to greet someone. Sweeney strained his ears in attempt to hear who she was talking too. A moment later, she walked up the stairs, Perili following her.

"He wants to speak with you Father." She whispered into his ear. Sweeney gave a slight nod and faced Perili who was glancing at his case of razors. Sweeney walked over to him and closed the case. Perili looked up and smiled.

"Bon journo Mr. Todd." He said politely.

"Good afternoon Mr. Perili." Said Sweeney. Rose had left and closed the door behind her. "What can I do for you today? A shave perhaps?" Though Sweeney wanted the phony Italian out of his shop imeadiatly, he masked it with being polite, yet in a cold, tone.

"No thank you Mr. Todd. You see, you have-a put me out-a business. And I'am unable to feed-a my slave-boy. Who is downstairs with your-a lovely wife" Sweeney was going to correct him, but Perili continued to talk. "So I am-a giving him to-a you."

Sweeney looked at the man oddly. What was he to do with a young child? He barely knew his own! "Mrs. Lovett!" He called. Nellie came running up the stairs. "Wot is it love?" She asked. "He wants to _give _us his assistant." He explained.

Nellie stared hard at Perili. "Assistant? More like pet rat! That poor boy looks like 'e 'asn't 'eared a kind word or 'ad a decent meal in 'eaven knows 'ow long! O' course we're going to take 'im in!" Sweeney looked at the woman with annoyance. "_That wasn't the answer i was hoping for!" _He thought. Nellie turned her heels and went back downstairs to feed her-well, adopted son.

"Well. Good-a day Mr. Todd." Perili swung his cape and left the room.

Downstairs, Johanna and Rose were making a fuss over Toby. Asking him about people he's worked for, places he had traveled with Perili, and such.

"Now, let's get you a nice warm pie" Said Mrs. Lovett "Girls! Stop askin' the poor boy so many questions. Let 'im breathe for a spell. Rose, will you get the gin?"

"Gin?" Asked the boy. His eyes sparkling.

"It's right 'ere Mum." Said Rose setting the bottle down. "I just realized somethin'. We never asked ya your name!"

"My names Tobias Miss." He said before gulping down a shot of gin. "But you can call me Toby."

"Toby." Whispered Rose. "That's a poetic name, I think."

"It's alrigh'" Toby shrugged. "So what do I call you?"

"Well dear, You can call me Mrs. Lovett." Nellie said filling a pie with meat.

"And I'm Rose, and this is my sister Johanna." Rose explained. Johanna smiled warmly. A question came into Rose's mind. "Mother, where shall he sleep?"

"I don't mind the floor Mum." Offered Toby. "That's where I slept when I lived with Perili, and the work house, and my guardian before that."

"Nonsense love! You'll sleep on the sofa." Said Mrs. Lovett shocked.

"Oh, that's very gracious of ya Mum." Said Toby.

"Ya 'ave 'ad a tough life. 'Aven't ya?" Johanna observed.

"Yes Miss. Though, I don't like ta complain. I'm alive ain't I?" Said Toby cheerfully.

Rose leaned against the counter and crossed her arms. Looking at Toby with admiration.

That night, when Johanna was on her date. Rose was reading behind the counter. She heard the bell over the door ring. "We're closed." She said not looking up.

"Well, I'm here for you." Said a mans voice.

* * *

***Dramatic opera music plays* Thanks for all the hits! Sorry for such a late update. I've barely had enough time to log onto my computer! Thanks to whatislifereally, Supermrslovett, and Raven Todd for the reviews, and sung-me for adding this to favorites! Do you guys want me to start replying to reviews? I've had a lot of fun on this chapter, so reviews would be awesome!**


	11. A Rose For Rose?

Rose set her book down. "May I 'elp you sir?"

"I saw you at the market place today Miss." Said Judge Turpin.

"I'm sorry sir, but I don't remember seeing _you."_ Said Rose wondering who this man was.

"Well, I was captivated by your unique beauty." He said he took a red rose from behind his back. "I picked this rose out just for you. I know it pales in comprarission to your exquisite face, but it smells sweet."

Rose tried to gasp, but was to taken back by the kind geusture. She realized she was simply staring at the rose, so she smiled up at the man as she took it. "Why, I don't know what to say. Thank you sir." She sniffed the rose. "But I'm afraid I don't know your name."

"Daniel Turpin." He said. "And yours?"

"Rose. Rose Lovett." She said. "Are you sure your not mistakin' me for my sister Johanna? She's far more beautiful than me."

"No. This flower is meant for Rose Lovett. The most beautiful girl _I_ have ever seen." Said Daniel. "Good night. Miss Rose."

Rose watched him leave. She sniffed her flower again before setting it in a tall glass. She put it on her dresser and set on her bed. She was amazed that someone thought she was beautiful. She fell asleep with a tiny smile on her face. Until Johanna shook her awake.

"Wot 'is it Jo?" She asked sleepily.

'Who's that rose from? Is it from Anthony?" She said excitedly holding the flower in her hand.

"It's mine." Rose said annoyed. "From a man."

"Oh, how exciting! Who?"

"His name is Daniel." Rose blushed slightly. "And he thinks I'm beautiful."Johanna looked at the rose with a jelous sort of sadness. "So, how was your date?" Rose asked politely, though she didn't really want to know.

"Oh, it was lovely. Anthony's very romantic."

"Oh. Can I go to sleep now?"

Johanna giggled "Of course, sorry Rose."

Rose seemed very cheerful the next morning. She hummed to herself and seemed delighted by the rain that was pouring down that day.

"What's got you in such a mood?" Asked Sweeney with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"Oh. Nothing really." She said failing to hide her goofy grin spreading across her face.

"Your thinking about that man again?" Said Johanna more as a statement than a question.

"Well, yes." She giggled lightly.

"Good 'eaven's Rose! 'E just gave you a simple flower, not the Luna Lisa." Said Johanna.

Rose rolled her eyes. "It's _Mona _Lisa. Jo." She corrected. "And second, I don't get flowers from kind men that mean nothin' to me like you do. So if someone gives me a rose and thinks I'm beautiful, I'm going to be giddy."

Johanna smiled. "I'm sorry Rose. 'Ave ya fun. I guess I'm jealous that Anthony didn't do something like that." Johanna cradled her head on her hands and sighed dramatically.

"But ya said, and I quote "Anthony's very romantic" Rose smirked at her sister.

"Well, 'e is. In ways. But not "mysterious" and tells me "I-shame-the-stars" Explained Johanna. "It's complements and quiet walks on the dock kind of romantic."

Rose nodded in understanding. "Well, that be more than enough for me. You should consider yourself lucky he's taken a interest in you." Johanna smiled nervously and nodded. "Well, do _you _'ave feelin's for this man?"

"Who _is_ this man?" Asked Sweeney.

"Daniel Turpin."

* * *

**Uh-oh. How's Sweeners going to react? Reviews would be awesome, They make me want to update faster!**


	12. Rainy Days

Sweeney wasn't sure he heard right. _"Turpin?"_ He repeated.

Rose nodded. "And 'e's so kind." She added.

Sweeney frowned. "Any relation to Judge Turpin?"

Rose shrugged. "I'm not sure. Didn't say." Rose waltzed gracefully around the counter. "And to answer your question Jo, I really don't 'ave any interest in him."

Sweeney felt relived. He felt a hot, bubling anger that the very man that took her father away from her before birth, might have romantic feelings for her. Rose was so innocent, so naive and trusting. If Judge Turpin dared to lay a finger on his girl (either of his girls) he would feel the cold, silver of his shiny friend.

Judge Turpin sat in his study. He tried to concentrate on his cases, but his thoughts kept wandering to a certain young lady. He looked up from his desk. "Maybe a walk in the garden will help clear my mind" He told himself. He walked slowly in his backyard. Admiring the colors of the blooms. It had just rained, so there was water beads dripping from the full, open petals. He noticed a budding, red rose. He walked over and sniffed it. Outlining it gently with his finger. He pictured the brunette in his mind. Her hair first. which followed his finger tangled in the many curls. Then came her large, dark eyes. Followed by a small mouth, round nose, high cheek bones, and long neck. He began picturing he body. Small chest, a little more meat on her then the stick-figures he was surrounded by. Her pale hands, with nails abused by long days of labor. He shook his head as if it would help get her out of his mind. _"I think I'll go to Mrs. Lovett's bakery tommorrow" _He thought as he gave the rose a final look

A tall, thin man met with a dark, muscular man in an ally a few blocks away from Mrs. Lovett's bakery. "Did you find out anything? Anything at all?" Asked the first man.

"No" The second one answered in a gruff whisper.

The first man sighed with frustration. "Well, keep digging! There must be something on him!" He said raising his vioce slightly.

"I told you boss! There is nothing." The second man responded crossing his muscular arms.

The first man stared at him. "There has to be something! He didn't just appear! He has a daughter! A..Daughter..." He bit his lip Just as rain poured down violently.

"Boss? I was hoping since it's raining I could..." The second man started.

"Yes, yes you can go home." The first man stared at the ground. The second nodded his head as a gesture of gratitude. His footsteps blocked by the sound of the rain. The rain made it nearly impossible to see three feet away from you, but the first man glared at the pieshop determindly. After a moment dissapearing behind a curtain of raindrops.

* * *

**Fun chapter to write! Thanks to sessybaby666 for adding to alerts! Hope you like/review because I posted the wrong chapter at first XD.**


	13. A Song For Turpin

Rose pushed a strand of hair away from her forehead. It was a sunny day, which was uncommon. She yanked her dress up to cover more of herself. It was an old, low-cut grey dress with a odd-shaped yellow stain that was passed down from Mrs. Lovett. She was _supposed _to be working, but kept slipping of into daydreaming. A fantasy about a place that didn't include counting pennies day-after-day an rude costumers. By the sea, by the forest, a place that didn't exist. She cupped her face with her knuckles, staring off into space...

"Rose?" The fifteen-year-old looked up at the sound of her name and saw Daniel standing over her.

"Oh! Wot a pleasant surprise!" She beamed. She desperately tried fixing her lazily pinned-up hair.

"Good afternoon Miss Rose." He kissed her hand. "As beautiful as ever."

Rose blushed. "Oh, but I'm terribly sweaty Daniel." She said.

"Ah, but it adds a, glow, if you will, to your face." Said Daniel sweetly.

Rose smiled brightly. "I wish we could chat more but, it's a terribly busy day Daniel." Said Rose sadly. Daniel frowned. "But, I'm sure Mother can 'andle it. Just let me tell them I'm on break."

"Wonderful." Said Daniel smiling. "And I'll have some crumpets, please. Oh! I almost forgot, these are for you." He handed her the tulips.

"Thank you. Again." Rose's blush deepened as she made her way to the counter. "Jo, Daniel is 'ere. I'm going on break now."

"Today?" Frowned Johanna. "But it's so busy..." Rose puppy dog-eyed her sister. "Alright 'ave fun." Rose smiled gratefully at her sister, grabbed a few crumpets and headed to Daniel's table.

Daniel and Rose chatted about different topics. Weather, flowers, literature, even food. When they got to the topic of music, Rose offered to play for him.

"I'd love that Miss Rose." Said Daniel grinning.

Rose lead him into the parlor. She sat down on the bench and picked a light, cheerful tune and moved her hands along the keys gracefully. Daniel sighed dreamily at the tune. When it was over he grinned. "That, was enchanting." He complimented.

"Thank you." She said. "Would you like to 'ear another song?"

"I could have no greater joy, but sadly I have a court date." He said disappointed he couldn't stay in the presence of his angel any longer.

"Oh. Are you a lawyer?" She asked remembering the conversation she had with her Father.

"No my dear. I'am a Judge." He said "Judge Turpin."

"Oh.! My Father's 'eared of you, it would please 'im to 'ave you come to 'is shop."

"Hmm, I'll do that. If I can hear you play the piano again." Daniel placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Of course. Anytime."

Daniel smiled at her. At that moment, Anthony came in through the door. He stared at Daniel's hand. And he had this wired feeling bubbling inside his stomache. Was that...jealousy? No. He loved Johanna, but that man's hand seemed rather comfortable...

"Oh, 'ello Anthony." Said Rose, her smile fading instantly.

"Good afternoon Rose." He said eyeing the man.

"Till next time, Miss." Daniel turned and left. The corners of Rose's mouth twitched up a bit, and she turned to Anthony. "May I 'elp you Anthony?"

"Oh, yes. Who was that man?" He asked.

"Daniel Turpin. And 'e's the nicest man ever."

"Oh. Is he your Uncle or something?" He asked trying not to sound too concerned.

Rose rolled her eyes. "A man doesn't have to be related to me to find me pretty Anthony." She said standing up from her spot.

"Oh, of course not. I find you very pretty." Anthony froze. _"Did I just say that?" _He asked himself. It was true, but he never intended to _say _it.

"You do?" She asked pretending like she didn't care. "Any way, what does it matter to you wot' gentleman I might associate with?" Rose put her hands on her hips.

Anthony knew he was caught. "I guess I was a little, _jealous_. Okay?" Anthony looked at the floor.

Rose was shocked. "But why on earth would you be jealous Anthony?" She asked with a confused look.

Anthony considered it in his mind. Perhaps he did have a shred of feelings for the brunette, other than casual friends. he was about to admit it, when Johanna came in the room.

"Rose, beaks over. Oh, 'Ello Anthony." She brushed flour of her apron. Rose felt a smidge of jealousy that Johanna could spend all afternoon in a hot pieshop serving costumers, and look as fresh as a daisy.

"Good Afternoon, Johanna." He said nervously. "I was hoping I could talk ta you?"

"Of course Anthony." She smiled at Rose to see if she seemed disappointed.

"I'll get back ta work." Said Rose quietly. She eyed the tulips Daniel left for her. She caressed them tenderly. "_He _thinks I'm beautiful." She reminded herself.

* * *

**It took a while to be happy with this, so I hope you Lovett! Reviews would be lovely, Don't be shy! **


	14. In Which Toby Cheers Rose Up!

"Toby, I don't think you've 'ad a break all day. The crowd is slowing down. Take a break." Said Rose quietly.

"Thank you Miss Rose." Said Toby sitting down in a chair. "Are you alrigh' Miss Rose?" He asked furrowing his brow slightly with concern.

"Oh, just too many things on my mind" She assured him. She had so many questions. _Was she falling for Daniel? Why is Anthony jealous? Does he care for her?_ Rose sighed with frustration and threw her fist on the counter making Toby jump slightly. "Sorry Toby." She apologized quietly.

"Oh, it's fine Miss, I've delt with frustrated people many times in me life." Toby shuddered slightly at the thought.

Rose suddenly realized how lucky she was. She had never been hit in her life, she had two parents that adored her, and a sister she got along with perfectly. She looked at Toby. "I'm sorry love, I'm so selfish. You've 'ad much worse than I could eva' imagine."

"Oh, it's alrigh' Miss. I 'ave it much better now. Mrs. Lovett is very kind, and I get to spend my day's in the company of beautiful women. In a bakery! Wot' more could a boy want?" Toby said cheerfully.

Rose admired the boy in front of her. He was so optimistic. After everything, he seemed completely carefree. Without really thinking about it, she gave Toby a quick, kiss on the cheek. "Thank ya Toby." She said smiling.

"Fa wot' Miss?" Said Toby slightly blushing.

"Fa being cheerful, fa being you." Rose smiled. "Ya 'elped me see that my troubles aren't as big as I think."

Toby smiled at her. Johanna came into the room. Smiling brightly. "Rose, Anthony asked me on another date!" She took her sisters hands and jumped up and down. Rose faked happiness for her sister. "And Mum said I could get a new dress! Will you 'elp me pick on out?" Johanna realized what she just said to her sensitive sister. "Oh, i-it's fine. If ya don't want to-"

"Nonescense Jo! We'll get you a nice, yellow number ta match ya hair." Said Rose. Johanna smiled at her gratefully. "Thank ya Rose. We'll go shopping tomorrow okay?" Rose nodded slightly and Johanna waltzed to her room.

"You are a very good sister Miss Rose." Complimented Toby in awe.

Rose shook her head. "Thank ya Toby, but your wrong. I'm the most dreadful, betraying sister that eva lived." She said.

"Oh no Miss Rose! I've seen worse. Much worse. At the workhouse, woman would adopt us just to see if there husbands were cheating on them with there sisters. And ya would neva' do that. Ya-your simply to _good._" Said Toby kindly.

Rose looked at the young boy. "Ya really think that Toby?" she asked.

"Yes Rose." He said realizing that was the first time he used her name without a 'Miss' before it. "Your one of the most kind, decent, and good person I've ever met." Toby was thinking about adding 'prettiest' but decided against it.

"Ow do ya do that Toby? 'Ow do make me feel like I'm _important _to someone?" Rose stood next to the young boy. Well, he was only over a year younger than her.

"Ya are Rose."

Rose hugged him. "I think your my best friend Toby." She whispered.

"Ey, would ya like ta go spy on Johanna and Anthony?" Suggested Toby.

Rose raised an eyebrow. And than laughed.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! And thanks to: brideofschil and Night-Escence for adding to alerts! Hope you all have a wonderful Halloween! I'm going to be MRS. LOVETT! :D**


	15. Dresses With A Sip Of Gin

Rose and Johanna wandered in the dress shop. There were hundreds of dresses, mostly at a very high price. Rose admired a long, dark-red silk dress with tiny gold beads. She always dreamed of wearing a dress like that. She sighed. It was much too expensive, and much to beautiful for her. That dress was made to go on a duchess or a princess. Not a bakers daughter.

"Rose! I've found it!" Johanna dragged her to a light blue off-the-shoulder dress with white-lace trimmings. "Look! Only _two _pennies!" Johanna squealed with delight.

"Fantastic." Said Rose looking back at her dream dress.

Johanna chatted excitedly as she payed for her dress. Rose wasn't listening. She folded her arms to her chest trying to forget about the beautiful dress she'd never wear.

"Rose? Rose! Ya 'aven't 'eared a word I've said. 'Ave ya?" Accused Johanna.

"No Jo, I 'aven't" She admitted.

"I said, Anthony 'as some sailor friends 'e could set you up with! Oh Rose, wouldn't it be wonderful to 'ave a double date? Or even a double wedding?" Johanna almost tripped on her dress.

"Whoa! Thinking a bit _too _far out a the box Jo." Rose said rolling her eyes.

"Is it such a crime fa a sister to want 'er sister too find someone?" Said Johanna blushing slightly.

"Well, actually, I've been torn between feelin's for _several _people." Confessed Rose. Johanna lifted an eyebrow. "Really? Who?"

Rose sighed and stared at the floor. "Daniel, Anthony, and...Toby." She mumbled.

"Toby? Rose, 'e's like our adopted brother." Said Johanna shocked. "And 'e's at least a year younger than you."

"I know. I know. Believe me I know." Defended Rose. "But 'e's sweet and 'e says the nicest things and. I don't know wot' ta do Jo!" Rose stomped her foot on the wet street with frustration.

"Rose, ya young. Ya don't 'ave to think about it so much. It's not like they've all proposed to ya." Joked Johanna.

Rose remained quiet the rest of the walk home. When they got home, Johanna went to get ready for her date. Rose decided to drink a little gin too calm her mind down. Rose looked in the cabinet to find it gone. She sighed and discovered that Toby had discovered it and was drinking merrily.

"Toby!" She said in shock. "Ow much did ya drink?" She shook the bottle to find a third of it gone. "Ya gonna kill yaself with this stuff."

"I'm gonna be fine." He said drowsily. "Rose, why do ya love Anthony? 'E don't deserve ya."

"And who do you think does?" She said, slipping the bottle out of his hand.

"I don't know." He said "Me?" He suggested with a drunken grin. Pointing at himself with his thumbs.

Rose grabbed his arm. "Come on Toby, let's get ya to the couch." She lead the drunken boy to the sofa. He curled up and smiled. "Ya know what Rose? Ya are my best friend." He slurred.

"Yes Toby, I'am ya friend. And that's why I'am tellin' ya. No more gin." She said firmly. She got up to get him a blanket.

"But it makes ya feel better." Said Toby.

"Yes. For a little bit. But than it makes ya feel worse." She said covering Toby up. "Now, I expect ya ta sleep it off."

Toby sat up. "Thanks Rose. I love you." Toby layed down and fell asleep. Rose starred at him. "Did 'e just say-?" She asked herself. But Rose knew it. Toby said he loved her.

* * *

**I know! I know! Giving Rose three love interest is awful, but this is a Romantic Drama no? Thanks to Princess Twilight Earth for faving!**


	16. Confused

Rose sat at her piano. Waiting for Johanna to get home. Toby was sleeping peacefully on the couch. Rose played a few chourds softly as not to wake him. Toby was out like a light. Rose looked at glanced at him. "_Maybe he ment it in a brother/sister or friend way?" _Rose thought hopefuly. _"Toby doesn't _act _like were more than friends." _She resumed playing the piano, taking her mind off of boys, London, and her dream dress she'd never wear. She simply concentrated on the music, and that alone. It was a good block, actually.

Rose was nearly finished with her piece, when she noticed Johanna and Anthony in the doorway.

"Oh. Anthony. Jo. Did ya 'ave a good time?" She asked looking at the clock. _"Only eight?" _Rose shrugged to herself and turned back to the couple.

"Oh yes, a lovely time. Until it started to rain." Said Johanna flicking some water off her shawl.

"It's rainin'?" Rose asked. She looked out the window. _"When did that start?"_

"Pouring would be a more fitting word." Said Anthony.

"Rose, 'ave you been...drinkin'?" Asked Johanna worriedly spying the bottle on the piano.

Rose had forgotten about the bottle. "Just a little sip Jo, I don't 'ave a problem." she said rolling her eyes.

"Anymore." Added Johanna quietly. She turned to Anthony. "Ow 'bout a little hot chocolate?" She asked grinning.

"Oh, thank you, Johanna." Said Anthony. "Do you mind if I stay here? 'Till the rain let's up?"

"Of course ya can!" Johanna answered from the kitchen.

Rose payed no attention to them. She again fixed her eyes and mind on her music. Playing a more difficult, softer piece. Anthony watched her with fasanation. When the piece was done he walked up behind her.

"That was the most angelic piano I've ever heared." He complimented.

"Thank you Anthony." She said quietly. "I do love ta play. It would be smashin' if I could play it professionally."

"If you do, I'll be in the front row, first in." Said Anthony kindly. Rose looked up at him, he sat down and played a few chords. "You play?" She asked amazed.'

"Not as good as you Miss." He said. "But I love it as well. In fact, if I could play like you, I'd quit sailing and become a musician." Anthony had never revealed his secret dream to anyone before. It was so easy to communicate with Rose. He smiled warmly at her. She smiled back. "It's amazing we share the same dream." He said thoughtfully. He moved a tiny bit closer to her side of the bench.

"Anthony! The hot chocolates ready!" Called Johanna from the kitchen.

"Coming!" Said Anthony. Rose followed him. "Oh Rose, I didn't know if you wanted any, so I didn't make you any." Said Johanna, with fake embaressment.

"It's okay Jo, I'll just go to bed." Said Rose more politely than she felt like saying it.

"Night Rose." Said Johanna sitting in a booth with Anthony.

"Good night. Miss" Said Anthony quietly.

Rose didn't bother taking her dress of. She fell on her bed and clutched her pillow. Beautifully confused.

* * *

**Fun chapter. Loved making Johanna a bit of a jerk :) Thanks to; MinnesotaRose for adding me, and this story to favs and for reviewing! And Wildpool for reviewing and adding to alerts! **


	17. Family Breakfast

Rose woke up. None of her questions answered. She stared at the ceiling. She desperately wanted to stay in bed. But, she wasn't going to let her problems get to her. Plus, Daniel might come to the shop today! She quickly put her hair in a bun, and changed into a black work gown. She walked into the kitchen to disover that they were already eating breakfast.

"Ah, good mornin' love." Said Nellie in her usual cheerful manner.

"Mornin' Mum, Father, Jo." She said sleepily.

"Ya awight love?" Asked Nellie frowning. "Ya don't look yaself today." Nellie felt her daughters forehead.

"Oh, just too many thing on my mind at one time." She answered sipping her tea. "I'll be fine Mum."

"Well, awight." Said Nellie.

Toby stumbled into the room. He held his head and leaned against the wall. Groaning slightly.

"Toby! Are ya awight love?" Asked Nellie helping him into a chair.

"Yeah." Said Toby softly. He rested his forehead on his wrist. He lied. He felt sick. He felt tired. Rose glanced at him over her spoon. He was having a hangover. She smirked a little on the inside. He hoped that this would be a lesson to him.

Nellie eyed him. "I don't suppose ya know 'ow a third of me gin is now gone. Do ya?" She raised an eyebrow.

Toby stiffened. If she found out he'd be in big trouble. Maybe even sent back to the workhouse. He tried to think up a good and quick lie.

"I did it Mum." Said Rose. "I tried ta use it ta clear me mind. I guess Toby's getting a bit of a bug goin' 'round." She explained.

Toby stared at her. _She lied for him._Any other person would have turned him in at the drop of a hat. But Rose wasn't any other person. Toby was developing a very large crush on the young brunette. Feelings that were inappropriate in their situation. And she loved that simple, sailor boy Anthony. He didn't stand a chance.

Later that day, Rose was doing dishies Toby walked up behind her.

"Thanks." He mumbled.

"Sure." She mumbled back. Staring down.

"Why did ya?"

"Well. Ya are my friend, and I wouldn't like one of my friends ta rat me out." She said with a slight shrug. "Ya know, do onto others what ya would like them ta do ta you I guess."

"Well thanks. Again." Toby turned his heel and began to walk toward the couch.

"Toby. When ya were drunk, ya said a couple things." She said continuing to stare at the floor.

Toby stopped in his tracks. He turned around and looked at her nervously. "What did I say exactly?"

"Ya said ya loved me."

* * *

**I must say I love this chapter :) Thanks to MinnasotaRose and Wildpool for the kind reviews! They made me very happy :3 And of course thanks to the silent readers. **


	18. The Brunette Gets An Invitation

Toby averted his eyes. He had confessed one of his darkest secrets. To the one person that was not to know it. The worst part is, he had planed to confess it in much different circumstances. When the two were much older, wiser, they knew more about each other. More...ready But he had blown that moment because of a slip of the drunken tongue. What does she think of him now?

"Toby. Ya were jokin' or somethin' right?" She said.

"I was terribly drunk." He tried to cover it up.

"That an excuse. Not an answer. Please, I _need _to know." Rose's brown eyes stared into his. "Not knowing is..._confusion.  
_

Toby slowly shook his head. "I do 'ave a _crush. _On you Rose. Just a simple crush. Little boys 'ave them all the time. Don't worry about it."

Rose sighed with relife. Just a crush. "Wot' is it about me? I'm not beautiful! Johanna is!" She bit her lip.

"Your very beautiful Rose."

"No. That's what everybody says. It's not true. No." Before Toby could respond, she ran to her room.

"Is she okay?" Sweeney asked Toby. He shrugged. "Womans time?"

Sweeney stared at him oddly. He walked over to Rose's room and knocked.

"Out to dinner." She responded. Sweeney opened the door anyway. She had her face buried in her pillow which had blocked a few frustrated screams.

"Come on love. Wot's wrong?"

Rose rolled over on her side to face Sweeney. "Boys. Why are ya all so flamin' complicated?" She huffed.

Sweeney sat on the bed. She placed her head on his lap as he brushed through her hair with his pale fingers. "I don't know love. But hey, we think the excact same thing about you." Rose bit her lip. "But why do they tell you your pretty, then give their adoration to someone else. Someone much prettier than-"

"Rose." Sweeney interupted. "I don't know why someone would do that. _I _did that and I'm still confused why. But you are beautiful. Inside and out, And your my daughter, so boys who mess with you will come face to face with this." He took out his razor. Making Rose laugh. "Thanks Father." She said.

"Anytime." She set her head on the pillow again and closed her eyes as Sweeney closed the door silently.

Nellie was reading on the stairs. It amazed Sweeney how much she looked like Rose at that moment. Nellie looked up at him. "Oh! There ya are dear." She smiled up at him. Sweeney sat next to her. "You raised an amazing girl." He said placing his hand ontop of hers. With a small smile he didn't try to hide. She put her arm in his. "Two ." She giggled and placed her head on his shoulder. He rested his next to her. Feeling an ounce of, happiness he guessed.

"Are you guys...cuddling?" Johanna said rather excitedly from the doorway.

"Uhm..." Nellie's cheeks flashed bright red. They broke apart and stared at the floor.

"Oh. Don't stop just because of me. I just came in with the mail." Johanna waved it with fake excitement and shifted through it. "'Ey, there something for Rose." She observed staring quizzically at the letter. "Rose! You 'ave a letter." She called.

Rose peeked into the parlor with tired eyes. She took the letter from Johanna's hand. Her eyes perked up. "It's from Daniel!" She said excitedly. Johanna's eyebrows raised slightly.

"Wot' does it say love?" Nellie asked.

"It says: _You 'ave been invited to a ball on Friday at my estate. At 7 O' clock sharp. My estate is located at 542 Courdet Avenue Hope to see you there. Sincerly, Judge Daniel Turpin." _Rose finished with a wide grin. "Oh Mum. Father. May I go? Please?"

* * *

**Now I know what Johanna and Anthony have in common! They interupt Toddett moments -_- Thank you to: Wildpool, and MinnesotaRose for the reviews, and Raven Todd for faving me! Shadow2446 for faving this story, and just-a-smalltowngirl-x for adding to alerts! Happy Veterans Day! **


	19. Just A Dance

Sweeney sat on the stairs shocked. Her daughter had been invited to a party. At the house of the man who took him away from her. And Rose actually wanted to go! He looked toward Nellie who was looking thoughtful, glancing at Sweeney, than Rose from time to time. Rose was smiling brightly, a smile Sweeney hated to break.

"Absolutely not!" He answered standing up. Rose's face dimmed instantly. "B-but why?" She asked tearfully.

"One, I havn't met this Daniel." Sweeney lied. "And two, your much too young to go to a party like that."

"But Daniel's such a nice man, 'e'd never 'urt me. And I won't drink or anythin' Father. And-

"Rose! I'm putting my foot down. There is no way you ar' goin' to that party." He had shocked himself with raising his voice with his daughter. She gasped and raced out of the room.

"It's just a party Father." Johanna argued before following her younger sister.

Sweeney turned around. Nellie was studying her nails. Still with a thoughtful look in her chocolate eyes.

"Why didnt you back me up?" Sweeney asked roughly.

"Maybe becaue I don't quite agree with you." She said quietly. Barely audible for the risk of upsetting Sweeney.

"What?" He responded coldly. The woman sighed and stood up. Hesintanyly taking a step toward him. "Now, now dear. It's simply I know 'ow our daughter feels."

"Are you forrgettin' that Judge Turpin sent me away on a false charge?"

"Oh, of course not love. Naturally she'd 'ave a chaperone-"

"Your considerin' this?" He yelled in a whisper.

"Now love, don't get worked up-"

"Judge Turpin is a pervert with terrible intentions for our innocent young daughter and your telling me not to get worked up?"

"Don't you remember when I was her age, I was invited to a gathering at the butcher's summer 'ouse? Well, Father didn't let me go did 'e? And remember what I, excuse me, _we _did that weekend? Hmm? I wanted to 'urt 'im. And Rose will find a way to go too that party I'm sure."

Sweeney stood in stone-scilence. Nellie squeezed his shoulder. She had a piont. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes throwing his head back. "I 'ate 'im Nell." He said with tints of anger, and sadness in his voice.

"I know dearie. I know 'ow 'ard and scary it is to make such a desicion when you still see a six year old in pigtails in front of you." The couple made a silent agreement and called the teenager into the room. She stared at them with a crushed look.

"Rose. I realize 'ow much you want to go to this party," Rose stayed silent. Refusing to get her hopes up. "And I still don't feel good about it, but you trust the gentleman, and you are determind to go. No matter what I say, so, I'm lettin' you go."

Rose looked at him with shook, only taking a moment for her to hug her parents tightly on the verge of joyful tears.

"Of course we 'ave some rules. One, you'll be home by ten." Rose raised a brow. "Ten. And second, you'll 'ave a chaperone that you must remain with at all times." Rose nodded. "Thank you so much Father." She hugged him again. "Thank your Mother love." He said. Rose hugged her aswell.

"Rose, the note says something else." Johanna interupted.

"What?"

"It say's. P.S. You'll need something nice to wear." The doorbell rang just after she finished. Johanna opened the door to find a brown package. Rose opened it up quickly. Gasping she took out her dream dress.

"Oh my goodness Rose." Nellie said.

Rose cried as she ran a hand over the soft fabric. "It's so beautiful. This is the best week ever."

* * *

**Thanks to: MinnesotaRose for reviewing, and CallMeQuerida for adding to favs!**


	20. Be Our Guest

Friday finally came. Rose bubbled with excitement. Johanna had agreed to help her sister with her hair and with make-up. Rose hadn't realized how beautiful the dress was untill she put it on. It had puffy sleaves, that ended just above her elbows. It had lace triming acrss the entire dress in a darker red. With a scarlet sash around the hip. It had black lace along the neckline with gold beads under it, and dimond-shaped gold buttons on the sleave. It wasn't too tight, or too low cut. It was, _her_ in a sense. She looked at herself in the small mirror in the hall. She didn't look too over-dressed, or too under-dressed. She looked classy. She couldn't remember the last time she felt this beautiful. she couldn't remember even looking so beautiful. She had slipped on some light, workboots that dissapered under the floor-lenth skirt. Nellie had also lent her some pearls she had gotton for a wedding present. And Johanna had lent her her lucky bracelet.

"Rose! Your chaperone is 'ere!" Sweeney called from the parlor.

She took a final glance in the mirror and slowly walked down the hall. The fire setting off a warm glow on her pale skin as she entered the parlor. Nellie gasped and held a hand over her heart. "My little girl is all grown up." Nellie looked like she was about to cry. Rose's cheeks flushed slightly. Sweeney took her hand. A sort of, proud smile creeping on his thin lips.

"My work 'ere. Is done." Johanna whispered proudly too herself in the corner of the room.

"You look-I can't even say." Nellie said tearfully.

"You look like your Mother on the first aniversary of our first date." Sweeney whispered to her. Rose smiled up at her Father. "Thank you. You 'ave no idea wot' 'at means ta me." She hugged her him.

Across town, some else was getting dressed up for the ball. Daniel Turpin. He had on his finest white shirt, and an elegant, expensive olive green coat with pants. He admired himself in a full-length mirror in his chambers.

"Daniel you handsome devil." He mumbled to himself. He adjuster his collar slightly as the Beadle entered his room. The beadle had a greasy shirt and tight pinstripe pants with a light brown coat with a small mustard stain on the collar. He didn't bother to knock, he bowed slightly.

"Your guest are arriving my Lord." He said with a rat-like grin spreading across his face.

"Excellent. Is Rose here yet?" He asked puffing his chest out slightly. still turned toward the mirror.

"Umm. No my Lord. Not yet." He answered. The Judge turned away from the mirror to pace toward his large bed. "Well. No matter, the wait shall be worth it." He picked up a small vase with the rose he had picked a while back. He sniffed it. Letting out a moan. A wicked grin slowly creeping over his face.

"But sir, what if the young lady should resist?" Asked the Beadle. The Judge gave him a slight, curious glare. "Of course, I don't see why any woman could resist you, The great, powerful, handsome Judge Turpin!" The Beadle added nervously.

Daniel's grin retuned as he set the rose down on his nightstand. "No woman has resisted me yet. I have ways of getting what I want. And I _do _get what I want Beadle."

"Of course my lord." The Beadle said with a greasy smile. "I shall go welcome the guests. I will inform you when the Todd girl arrives." He gave a slight bow and exited the room.

Rose had no idea what was being planned for her. "Miss Rose?" Toby looked at her.

"Yes Toby?" She asked. Toby's cheeks were slightly red. "I-I just wanted ta say. I think well-I think you-you look very-very b-beautiful." He stuttered. Rose was slightly taken back. "Why. Thank you Toby." She said with a slight blush. She hugged him in a sisterly fashion. Toby smiled. "I 'ave a little something for ya." He handed her a small, red daisy he had bought. "Ere." He said shyly.

"Oh. It's adorable. Thank you Toby." She gently placed the flower in her hair.

"Your welcome." He said. Sweeney placed a hand on the small of her back. "Your chaperone is waitin' in the shop." He said.

"Oh. Right." Rose peeked into the shop. "Ello?" She said. The young man turned around. She gasped.

_"Anthony?"_

**Le gasp! Thanks to: CallMeQuerida, and MinnesotaRose for the reviews! And to Izzy Black Weasly for faving! **


	21. A Dancing We Will Go

Rose gasped. Anthony looked slightly embarrassed. "Your my chaperon?" She asked.

"Well, yes. Anthony is the most trustworthy man I know." Explained Sweeney.

"Father. Anthony is the only man you know." Rose replied. Sweeney opened his mouth to say something, when he realized she was right.

"It's fine Rose. I don't mind." Johanna placed her hand on Anthony shoulder. "I trust 'im." Anthony smiled down at the blonde, making her giggle. Which made Sweeney want to gag.

"Well. If Jo doesn't mind, I guess we better get going." Rose said. She kept her eyes forward. Anthony nodded. He offered his arm to Rose. She shyly intertwined hers into his. "Bye. Love." Nellie kissed her daughter on the forehead. "Ave a wonderful time."

"Thank you Mother. Good bye Father, tell ya all about it Jo." Rose hugged her sister. "Family is really important to her." Anthony thought to himself.

Johanna kissed Anthony quickly. She waved as her sister and her boyfriend walked in the direction of Judge Turpin's estate.

"Well. Now that they're gone. What are we going to do?" Nellie asked. She looked over at Sweeney. He shrugged lightly. The two looked at the slightly-blushing-Johanna.

"I, uh. 'Ave some reading to do." She walked down the hall trying to contain her mischievous giggles. Sweeney looked at Nellie. "Now that was planned." She said. He nodded in agreement. The room slipped into silence. Neither of them had any ideas of what to do.

"Gin?" Nellie suggested.

"It's like you read my mind."

On the way to Judge Turpin's house, Rose kept her eyes on the ground. Trying to avoid his beautiful brown-

"Nice night, huh?" Anthony observed.

"Oh. Yeah. Lovely." Rose lifted her head for a few mere looked down at her and tried again. "So, Umm. You and Johanna are, really close knit huh?"

"Yeah. She's always looked out fa me. It's only been 'er me, and me Mum since I was born. We love each other. And, we wouldn't 'urt each other fa anything in the world." She eyed Anthony playfully. "So if you 'urt 'er. You betta sleep with one eye open at least."

Anthony smiled to himself. "Your really lucky you know. I don't get along with any of my siblings. They all got married, and have fammilies now. "

"Oh. Sorry. I don't know what I'd do without Jo." Anthony looked into her eyes. She looked back. Lost in their own little world. Until the sounds of the party broke their concentration.

"Ahh, Miss Lovett." The Beadle smiled crookedly at the pair. "And Mr...?

"Hope." Anthony replied. Letting go of Rose's hand which he had subconsciously taken a hold of.

"Oh." The Beadle eyed him. Anthony adverted his gaze. "The honorable Judge has been waiting for your arrival. Shall I take you too him?"

"I'd like that." Rose took the Beadle's hand. He lead her down the hall._"Never let 'er out of your sight." _Sweeney's words echoed through Anthony's mind. He quickly followed the Beadle.

* * *

**SO SORRY for a late update (yay rhmes!)! School, Thanksgiving, and drawing have put my life in a spin. And thanks SO much to MinnesotaRose for reviewing, Luna-Adnaron for adding, and Nutty Nube-The One And Only for faving!**


	22. You Look Lovely Miss Lovett

Rose's boots clicked on the marble floor. The Beadle was leading her down the hall toward the Judge's study. Rose was rather disgusted with his greasy hand in hers. She looked back to see Anthony walking swiftly behind them. She relaxed a little. The Beadle let go of her and knocked on a door. Anthony, seeming to understand her nervousness, slipped his hand into her smaller one. Her senses told her to let go, but she gave him a tiny, grateful squeeze instead.

"My Lord? Miss Lovett is here." the Beadle called. The Judge immediately opened the door. "Ahh. Rose. Finally you decide to grace my halls with your elegant presence." He said sweetly. Rose curtsied. He kissed her free hand. "You look beautiful this evening. As always. And I do think the lighting in my estate sets your dazzling brown eyes a flame."  
Rose suppressed a giggle and blushed. "Thank you for inviting me. And for this gorgeous dress. I must say, I 'ad my eye on it. But I never told anyone."

"My dear girl. I know you. Your wish, is my command." He did a little bow. "And this is?"

"Anthony Hope. Sir. Her chaperone." He said quickly. He didn't like the Beadle, and he was sure he wouldn't like the Judge. "Father's order." Rose added, loosening her hand from Anthony's tightening grip.

"Oh. Well, I can assure you that Rose is completely safe here Mr. Hope." Daniel said. Looking the man up and down. Anthony shot him a mild glare. Yep. He defiantly did _not _like Daniel.

"Well my dear. might as well show off your dress to the rest of the party." He offered his arm to her. "Shall we my dear?" She nodded and accepted the arm.

"She's supposed to stay with me at _all_ times." Anthony said defiantly."I'm sure you won't miss one little dance Mr. Hope. Why don't you test the wine?" Judge Turpin said leading rose into the ballroom. Anthony promised himself that he was _not _going to let the Judge out of his sight.

Rose sipped tea, chatting with the other guests. Anthony was watching Rose, and Anthony was watching him. "He may jeprodize your plan my Lord." He reported to the Judge. Daniel looked at the young man and back at Rose. "I'm sure you can keep him busy. Ask some of the ladies to dance with him."

"Of course my Lord." The Beadle bowed and headed toward the kitchen to 'sample' the food.

"Oh. Daniel, I'm having a wonderful time." Rose told him. Daniel smiled at her lustfully. "The night's not over yet my dear." He told her.

* * *

**Sorry this is so short, hope you all had a nice week! Thanks to MinnesotaRose and JDLuvaSQUEE for reviewing!**


	23. Shall We Dance?

Rose ended up dancing with Judge Turpin most of the time. Her stared into her eyes. Occasionally whispering something to her, making her giggle bashfully. Anthony kept a close, slightly jealous eye on her. He drank some champagne, and ended up getting a couple invitations to dance. Which he politely declined. Rose danced with a few other gentlemen, all tall and snobby. When she had lost sight of Daniel, she walked over to Anthony. "Ya know, we 'avn't gotten the chance to dance yet." She remarked. The couples were dancing to an upbeat song, and giggling with each other. Anthony set his glass down. And offered his hand to the girl.

"Ow much 'ave you drank?" She eyed him playfully. Taking his hand.

"Only a few glasses." He said. He breathed in her face. "See? Now do I smell drunk?" He joked. Rose lingered in his warm breath for a second. "No. It-it smells fine. So, w-wanna dance?" She had no idea why she felt like a shy little six year-old. Anthony nodded. Once they entered the dance floor, the song changed. Too a slow dance.

"Umm..." Rose's cheeks grew hot. She looked at Anthony who didn't seem to care what kind of dance they were going to do. He place one hand on her waist. She placed her other hand nervously on his shoulder. "You do know how to slow dance. Don't you?" Anthony asked.

"Of course I do! I just never 'ave anyone ta dance with." She replied. Anthony smirked. He gently swayed with her. After a bit, she gathered up enough courage to place her head on his shoulder. He smiled to himself. They rocked on the floor. Not noticing the glares Daniel and the Beadle were shooting at the young couple. When the song ended, the broke apart reluctantly. Daniel walked up behind Rose and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh. There you are!" Rose exclaimed. She looked from him to Anthony. He hadn't been watching them had he? She smiled up at Daniel.

"Thank you for keeping Miss Rose company Mr. Hope." Daniel said moving his hand down to her arm.

"Where were you Daniel?" She asked him.

"I simply went out to the garden for a bit of air. It's getting rather stuffy in here you know." He lied. "Perhaps you'd like to see the garden?" Rose nodded. Daniel walked her through the hallway. Anthony attempted to follow her. "Anthony, I'll only be a moment. 'Ave another champagne." She was rather annoyed with him following her all the time.

The night was warm, with a light, cold breeze. There was a bench on the porch over looking the roses and other plants. Rose sat down on the bench next to Daniel.

"It's a beautiful night." Rose commented as she pointed up towards the large, full moon.

"Not as beautiful as you my dear." Daniel complimented her. She smiled brightly. "Thank you. Your really are too kind." She said. As she looked over the flowers, Daniel slipped his hand into her pale one. She looked at him with slight shook. That was the boldest thing he had ever done. He simply smiled at her, and she shook it off.

"That door right there," Daniel said pointing to a door across the garden. "Leads to the piano room. I don't suppose you would like to play a little song for me?" Rose grinned. "I'd love too." She had no idea she was playing right into his hands. She lifted her dress slightly so it wouldn't get dirty from the ground. She had taken off her shoes as well. Daniel opened the door for her. And she sat down at the black mahogany piano. "It's so...Big." She exclaimed. "It's lovely."

"Ahh, but the loveliest piano means nothing to me if it has not been played by an angel."

"Oh, stop!" She gave him the tiniest push and placed her fingers on the white keys. "I'm not used to this piano, so I may not sound the best." She warned him. She started on her song slowly, and quickened the pace after a bit. Daniel sat on the couch, looking at her lustfully. When she finished her piece, he clapped. "Wonderful! Wonderful!" He sat and took her by the hands and sat her on the couch.

"Thank you. Umm, do you think that we should get back to the party now?" She asked. But Judge Turpin had another idea. His face was mere inches away from hers. His hand looked _way_ to comfortable on her lap. She tried backing away, but she was trapped. She felt an urge to scream as he lips brushed against hers...

* * *

**Ahh! Run Rose! So sorry for yet another late update. Revieeeeeeeeeeeew? Thanks to: MinnesotaRose for reviewing, JDLuvaSQUEE for reviewing, and faving this story and me, And breeee1994 for faving story + me!**


	24. Close Encounters

Daniel continued to move closer to Rose. He took in her scent, eyeing her pink lips lustfully. His eyes traveled down to her heaving bosom, a sick smile appearing on his face. As he was about to force his own lips onto the frightened girl, he noticed a simple rose. It had wilted from not enough water. He continued to stare at it quizzically while Rose's mind raced for a way to get away.

Then, Daniel just sat back on the couch. His eyes looked lost in thought. Rose remained backed up against her side of the couch, not daring to move. He closed his eyes and placed his head in his hands. Sighing. Rose relaxed a little. She wasn't sure if she should run out the door as fast as she could, or see if Daniel was okay. She picked the later one.

"Daniel? Are you alright?" She asked softly. He turned to look at her. Confused. "I'm-I'm sorry Rose. I-I really am." He said. She smiled slightly. "It's o-okay." She lied. It really _wasn't _okay. She prayed that she would never be in a position like that again. But he looked like he was sorry.

"No. It's not. I'm just a disgusting old pervert." He insulted himself.

"No Daniel. I guess I lead you on. I don't believe I 'ave any feelings for you beyond a very good friendship. And I never told you that."

"And I treasure your friendship Miss Rose. Even though my feelings may go beyond that. But I should respect how you feel about me." He felt dirty.

Rose was about to say something, when Anthony came through the door. "There you are!" He exclaimed. He glared at Judge Turpin Who was looking down at the floor. Ashamed.

"Oh. There _you _are." She said. Anthony continued to glare at the Judge. "Miss, it's getting late. Your Father requested you be home by ten."

Rose stood up. "Thank you for the lovely time Daniel. I 'ope we can do it again." She said politely. Daniel nodded. "Good bye. My friend." Anthony took her arm and walked her quickly out the door.

The Judge sighed. He was all alone in his piano room. Until, the Beadle walked in. "So. How did it go?" He asked in a disgusting tone.

"It didn't Beadle Bamford." Daniel said. But for some reason, he wasn't sad when he said it. He felt rather...Good.

"What? But you've been planning this for weeks my Lord." The Beadle replied. Daniel stood up. "You see that rose Beadle?" He said pointing to the wilted rose on the table. The Beadle sneered at it and nodded. "That's what would have happened to Rose." The Beadle looked on_,_ confused. "If I had taken her innocence away by force, she wouldn't be innocent and beautiful, like a rose. And she would wilt." The Beadle faked an understanding smile. "Oh. Well, I'm going back to the ball my Lord." He exited the room.

Halfway home. Anthony was practically dragging Rose. "Anthony! Let go of me! I can walk by myself." She snapped at him. He loosened his grip on her arm. "Sorry. But I want to get as far away from that place as possible. As quickly as possible." He admitted.

"Why? Oh. I see. Anthony Hope you are jealous." She teased him.

"And so what if I am?" He turned to her. "So what if seeing you even talking to another man makes my blood boil? So what if every second today you were dancing with him I wished I was the one holding you? So what Rose? So what?" He continued walking, Rose was speechless the rest of the way home. He was jealous? He was Johanna's! Her mind kept turning, trying to figure out soulition. When they finally got home, Rose turned to thank Anthony when he pressed her against the wall by her wrist.

"Anthony! What are you-" She was cut off by Anthony's lips pressing against hers. She tried to get free, but his body was pressed up to hers to keep her still. She relaxed a little making a mental note about how moist his lips were. After a little while, she began to kiss back shyly. Opening her mouth a little, which Anthony responded too by slipping his tongue in her cheek. His hands released hers, moving down to her hips. She twirled locks of his hair in her fingers. When they finally broke away, he had goofy grin plastered on his face. She sighed. "Wot about Johanna?" She asked. Anthony's eyes widened in shock. Then he said a quick good bye, before running away.

Rose touched her lips. "My first kiss." She whispered to herself. She giggled as she opened the door to the parlor. "Mum? Father? Jo? Toby?" She whispered. She closed the door silently. It was dark and the fire in the fireplace was dimming. Toby was snoring on the couch. She chuckled quietly too herself and headed down the hall. Then something caught her attention. Her Father-fully clothed-was lying in her Mother's bed! She peered in. He was sound asleep. But not alone. Her Mother was cuddled up with her head on his chest. Rose smiled brightly she tip-toed in the room and layed a blanket over the couple. "They are too cute." She thought to herself.

When she had reached her and Johanna's room, Johanna looked almost asleep. "Oh. Rose. Your home." She yawned. She had obviously been trying to stay awake for her sisters return to hear about the ball. "Ow did it go?"

Rose wasn't sure what to tell and what to leave out. "Later. But did you know that Mum and Father are asleep in Mum's bed?" Johanna's eyes flickered open. "Really?" She almost squealed. Rose and Johanna were secretly hoping that their Father and Nellie would get back together. "Yes really. Look for yourself." They walked silently down the hall and peered in through barely opened door. When the sneaked back to their room, Johanna could barely contain her happiness. "Do you think maybe they're getting back together? Do think they'll get married? The we'll be sisters by marriage! Hmm, what color would look good on both of us?""

"Are planning bridesmaids dresses?" Rose tried not to laugh at Johanna's joy. "Father has to propose before you do that Jo. And before he does that, they need to go on a date."

"Hmm. Maybe _we _should help them along." Johanna said walking over to the desk. She started scribbling. "Oh no." Rose collapsed on her bed. Feeling slight pity for her parents. Then she looked back at Johanna. Who's boyfriend she had kissed. She tried shaking her guilt away and fell asleep.

* * *

**Yay long chapters! That was my first _real _kiss scene. i was hoping it would be Toddett, but it was fun! Thanks to JDLuvaSQEE and MinnesotaRose for reviewing on the last chapter! :)**


	25. A Little Bonding

Sweeney sat alone in his shop. He was seated in his barber chair. Polishing his razors as usual. He was bored. No costumers, which was something he had hoped for. He wanted a distraction from his own thoughts. Like how he had woken up the other morning.

_Sweeny stretched his limbs. Feeling a growing headache. He tried getting up, but fell back down on the bed from the rush. He groaned, flipping on his side. He closed his eyes. But opened them when he heard someone move next to him. His stared at the red-headed woman next to him. He realized that he was in her room. He looked down at himself. Fully clothed. He furrowed his brow in confusion. "What the?" He asked himself in a whisper. He noticed an empty gin bottle broken on the floor. "Ahh." He remembered. Rose. Party. Gin. Mrs. Lovett. He had been to tired and drunk to head up the stairs so he just stumbled in to Mrs. Lovett's room._

_"Mr. T'? Wot' on earth ar' ya doing in me bed?" Mrs. Lovett asked innocently. Sweeney pointed to the bottle. "Ahh." She echoed. She looked back at him. "We didn't?" Sweeney shook his head. "Don't think so pet." He ran a hand through his hair. Mrs. Lovett gasped. "Rose!" She threw the blanket Rose had set on them and ran down the hallway. Sweeney followed Mrs. Lovett. Rose was sound asleep on her bed and Johanna was writing on hers. "Shh." Johanna said. Mrs. Lovett closed the door. Almost bumping into Sweeney who was right behind her. "I 'ave a lot of questions to ask that girl when she gets up." Mrs. Lovett said._

_"You might 'ave to be prepared to answer some questions pet." Sweeney replied. Mrs. Lovett looked at him. "I'm pretty sure we did not go to sleep with a blanket on top of us." Mrs. Lovett's look that followed was priceless as she thought of what was running through the girls minds. _

Sweeney's thoughts were interrupted when a bell was heard. He turned to see his youngest daughter enter his room. "Ahh. There you are love." He said reminding himself of Mrs. Lovett. "Ello Father." She replied blandly.

"Something wrong love?" He asked setting his razor in his pocket.

"Just a little distracted." She replied. Sweeney nodded. "I know the feeling love."

"Father. May I, sit down?" She asked meekly. Sweeney nodded. She sat down by his legs. Resting her head on next to his knee. "Are you comfortable like that Rose?" He asked her. She nodded. "Yes Father." There was a moment of silence as the Father and daughter sat together in the dark room. "Father?" She asked quietly. As if she didn't want to be heard.

"Yeah?" He turned his head to the brunette on the floor. "Father have you ever been so sure where you stood with someone, and then they just change everything?" Sweeney nodded. "Yes Rosie, I do." He realized that he had never used that nickname for her before. Rose smiled, making Sweeney's room seem brighter. "No ones ever called me that in years." Sweeney leaned forward and stroked her warm cheek with a pale finger. "Wot' ar' you thinking about love?" He asked kindly.

"E kissed me Father. Anthony kissed me." She said. Sweeney nodded in understanding. "And, I-I liked it. Father, am I a whore?"

"No darling. Your not. Don't ever think you are, because your not." He replied firmly. "And he kissed _you_?" Rose nodded. "But when I mentioned Johanna, he just ran off!" Rose sighed.

"Well, I can make it known to him that he can only have _one _Todd girl. Or none." Sweeney picked up his razor. Rose giggled. "I love to hear you laugh love. It's so much like you Mothers." Rose smiled. "Thank you Father. Speaking of you and Mum, I feel the need to warn you that setting you up has become Johanna's new project." Sweeney smirked. "I'm not kiddin'" She said. Sweeney pushed a strand of hair away from her face and kissed her forehead. "Don't worry about us love." He told her.

"Of course it _would _be nice ta see ya and Mum get together..." Rose hinted. Sweeney lifted an eyebrow. "Just sayin'." She held up her hands defensively. "Well, Johanna wants me to 'elp 'er with 'er 'air for a date." Rose got up and kissed her Father. "Thanks fa listenin'" She turned and walked away.

Sweeney was alone in his room again. But he didn't feel quite so alone.

* * *

**So sorry for the long break, was extremely busy, plus I've had other fanfic ideas buzzig around in my head. I hope you all had a lovely holiday season :) Hope you all liked that little Father/Daughter fluff! Sweenett coming up! Thanks to MinnesotaRose and JDLuvaSQEE(I think so too actually XD) for reviewing, tortue0711 for adding to alerts and landusaumer for faving! **


	26. A Little More Bonding

**Note: If you enjoy my writing (and DreamWorks movies), I will be posting two new fics for two other fandoms soon. **

* * *

While Johanna and Anthony were on their date, Toby and Rose were in the kitchen playing a card game. Mrs. Lovett was reading a romance novel and Sweeney was just leaning against the piano in the parlor with her. It had been a slow day for everyone.

"What a utterly boring day." Sweeney said nochanlontly. Mrs. Lovett nodded. "Remember what we used to do when we got bored?"She asked.

"Get into trouble?" He responded.

Mrs. Lovett smirked. "I remember one day, we went to Mrs. Mooney's shop and started meowing."

"You even made ears." Sweeney added. "Remeber the time we took little chunks of ice and stuck them down random peoples backs."

Mrs. Lovett toppled over with laughter. "You even put some down _my _dress. I danced around like a looney trying to get that out! And you just stood there with a smug look on your face. Your doing it right now!"

Sweeney tried to return to his usual frown, but it was just too funny. "Want to know something pet? I remember more times with you than Lucy." He felt rather guilty by that statement.

"Oh. Well, you spent more time with me than her love," Mrs. Lovett said. "We've know eachother since you was seven."

"It really dosen't make me a sad as it should." He confessed. "But I can remember what dress you were wearing when we met better than what my wife looked like."

Mrs. Lovett got up and walked over to Sweeney. "Don't feel so bad love. I don't remember much about me Albert either." She looked at the chair he used to spend his days in, sighing. She looked back at Sweeney. "Love, are ya still married to Lucy?"

Sweeney looked thoughtfuly at the wall, then back at the red head. "I don't think so pet. She married Ben. And I gave up on Ben. Why?"

Mrs. Lovett placed a warm, kiss on his cool, smooth cheek. "So I can do that." She smiled and turned her heel. Sweeney looked at the woman quizzicly, before caressing his cheek with a bony finger.

"And 'e just ran off?" Toby asked amazed. Rose was telling him about the kiss.

"Mmm-hmm." She nodded. "Got any threes?"

"Go Fish." Toby clicked his tounge. "Well. Did he use tounge?"

"Toby!" Rose smacked his arm playfully. The two laughed. "Did he?" Toby repeted. Her eyes looked up at the ceiling misheviously.

"Maybe." She said in a higher tone of voice. "'Ave you ever been kissed?"

"Well, I've said so, but no." Toby didn't seem to care if he didn't or did. There was short pause. "Rose?'

"Yes Toby?" Responded Rose who was looking at her cards.

"Whens ya birthday?"

Rose was slightly taken back by this. "November Ninth. When yours?"

"September Eleventh, Got any sevens?" Rose handed him two cards. "'Ow 'bout fours?" Rose rolled her eyes and handed him several cards. He grinned.

"And 'ow old will ya be Toby?" Rose asked making two mental notes. One: Toby's Birthday was Sep. Eleventh, and two: Never play gold fish with him again.

"Fifeteen." Rose looked slightly shocked. "I know. I jus' look young Miss."

* * *

**A fluffy way to end 2010! Thanks to tortue0711(Why yes I did thank you!) for reviewing! ****HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! :D**


	27. They All Deserve To Die?

Nellie and Sweeney were having a meeting. A secret meeting in Sweeney's room. Toby and the girls were taking care of the shop. Nellie climbed up his creaking stairs anxiously.

"Wot are we ta do 'bout the Judge?" Nellie asked him the instant she walked in. Shutting the door behind her, she faced the man sitting in the barber chair.

Sweeney took his time in standing and facing the woman. He had been thinking the same thing before he had even set foot back in London. The question still stumped him, and clearly Nellie as well.

"Well, wot the vile man deserves seems to be out of the picture pet." Sweeney replied.

"Wot is that?" Nellie asked nervously.

Sweeney didn't respond. He just stared at the razor, imagining bright, red blood dripping down the warm silver blade. "Something very deranged my dear." He said in a raspy voice.

Nellie resisted the urge to shudder. "Ya right, it is outta the question." She agreed. She pulled back Sweeney's lace curtain to watch the Judge. "'E's startin' to 'ang around more." She announced. He had stopped coming for a while, feeling bad about the ball. But now he was visiting Rose at least twice a week. "'E does the same thing every time. Asks fa Rose, 'ands 'er a flower, talks to her fa a bit, then takes a pie 'ome with 'im." She explained.

"I still don't want 'er around 'im." Sweeney half-growled.

"I know, but there isn't anythin' I can do 'bout it." Nellie sighed. "She'll choose 'er own friends."

"She's too trustin'." Sweeney knew she had gotten it from him. Or, Ben, rather.

"Well, there's always tellin' the girls the truth."

"No. My daughters will never know I'm a runaway convict." Nellie didn't think the idea would go over well, but didn't expect him to snap so. But he really hadn't meant to.

"Just an option." She said calmly. "'Eaven knows we don't 'ave many."

"We only 'ave one option pet." Nellie stared at him. Knowing exactly what he meant. "No. We can't." She objected.

"We 'ave too."

"There are otha' ways!"

"We can't call the law on 'im. Telling the girls the truth wouldn't do anything. Obviously that is the only way to get him out of our lives."

"But killin' 'im? Ya know 'ow Rose would feel?"

"I'd be doing it _for _Rose."

"No. Maybe ya can't see it, but she cares for this man. Just look. " Sweeney parted the curtains and stared down into the shop. the man he hated so much, the man who's blood Sweeney wanted to see spilling onto the floor was talking to his innocent, naive daughter. And she was giggling and smiling with him. Her brown eyes showing she saw the man as a true friend. Sweeney turned away and set his razor down. Stepping away from it as if he was afraid of it. Or, if he was afraid of himself with it. "Ya right." He said. "Ya absolutely right. And I 'ate that."

Nellie hugged his shoulders. "Everythin's gonna turn out right love." She said trying to convince not only Sweeney, but herself. "'E'll get justice from powers greater than ours."

"You believe that?" Sweeney hadn't believed in much since Australia. But for the first time, he wanted to believe, to have faith that things would fall into place.

"We 'ave ta."

"Okay." Sweeney said softly, nodding his head. "But if 'e 'urts 'er-"

"I'll 'elp ya 'ide the body." Nellie interrupted. She turned the barber to face her as if he were a doll. "Now, promise me ya won't be killin' no one."

"I promise _Mother_." Sweeney taunted. He didn't fully believe that everything would work out, but he wanted to try. First by smiling at the baker.

"Well, I think this meeting 'as been quiet productive." What Nellie Lovett didn't know, is that someone had heard every word.

* * *

**Everyone have a good New Year? One of my resolutions was to reply to all my lovely reviews =D Thanks JDLuvaSQEEE MinnesotaRose and turtue0711 for reviewing!**


	28. Gentlemen Arent Nice

Sweeney was in his shop with a customer. The room had little lighting and few items. Just his barber chair, his bed, with a small table next to it, and a vainity which had Sweeney's barber tools on it. The customer was a tall muscular man with dark brown hair and eyes. Downstairs, Rose was practicing the piano, and Sweeney was tapping his foot to the bouncy tune.

"That your daughter?" The man asked. "Playing the piano I mean."

"Yes." Sweeney answered quietly.

"She's good." The tall customer commented.

"Yes she is." Sweeney said carefully gliding the razor down the mans cheek.

"She take lessons?"

"No."

"Well, talent like that must bring the boys to their knees." The customer chuckled.

"No, she's too young for courting." Sweeney said sternly. He finished shaving the man in quiet. When he was done, the man complimented him on his work and left with a tip of his hat. Later that day, the family decided to go to the market, except Rose.

"Ya sure ya don't want ta come with us?" Johanna called from the doorway.

"I'm sure." Rose answered not looking up from her book.

"We'll be back shortly. All the doors are locked so ya don't 'ave to worry." Mrs. Lovett said. Rose looked up from her book and waved at them. It was her first time completely alone in the house since Sweeney had come back. She was about to enjoy a cup of hot tea when someone knocked on the door. She peeked out from behind the worn curtains to discover the knocker was Anthony.

"Good afternoon Miss Rose." He greeted politely.

"Afternoon Anthony."

"Is Miss Johanna home?"

"No ya jus' missed 'er. But ya can stay if ya want till she gets back." Rose offered.

"I don't want ta intrude." Anthony started.

"No no it'll be no trouble. We can 'ave tea and talk." Anthony looked up at the rain clouds and decided it would be best to accept the brunettes invitation. Rose stepped aside and let the sailor in.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Anthony asked sitting down on the sofa.

"Well, we could talk about the weather, or we could talk about why you kissed me." Rose wasn't one to beat around the bush. The sailor looked uncomfortable at the topic choice. "Why Anthony?"

"Well, impulse really." The teen said nervously. "You know, heat of the moment sort of thing."

"Then why did you get so jealous?"

"Because I like you Rose." Anthony answered truthfully.

"But your dating me sister."

"I know." Anthony sighed. "But the thing is, you both are so different. Johanna is the Victorian dream. Beauty, grace, someone you'd introduce to your mother. An only-speaks-when-spoken-to girl. But you Rose, you speak your mind. You aren't afraid to say what your thinking, Of course, your beautiful as well, and Johanna is smart too, but you use your brain."

"But you have to choose which one you want Anthony."

"But how can I choose between the blonde and the brunette?"

* * *

**Drama llama! Thanks to tortue0711, Raven Todd, MNRose, and Piper Lestrange for reviewing! And laxfreakob for faving, and RosesAcrossTheValleyCarolanne for adding me too alerts, and reviewing if I forgot to thank you.**


	29. Best Of Times, Worst Of Times

"I don't know 'ow ta choose. But choose. If not I'll choose for you. And my choice is neither of us." Rose stared at the sailor as hard as she could. He looked up with puppy-dog eyes. She caught her self staring at his lips. Only to catch him staring at hers. Neither of them breathed a word. It was brown eyes staring into brown eyes.

Rose blinked. She stood up and started for the kitchen. Anthony grabbed her wrist. "Let me go." She whispered. The boy wrapped his arm around her waist. And used two fingers to turn her head to face him. "I can't, Rose Lovett." He placed his lips ontop of Rose's. She kissed back for a moment, then pulled away. "Is that your final answer?" She whispered.

"I'll know in a moment." He kissed her again, she wrapped her arms around his neck, closing her eyes. His lips curled into a smile as he twirled her brown strands with one hand, tickling the small of her back with the other.

"Anthony!" Rose broke away from the older boy. Johanna stood in the doorway. Confused, angry tears forming in her brown eyes.

"Johanna I can explain," Anthony started.

"How could you? I trusted you. I trusted both of you." Her voice was dignified, but her eyes shot icicles at the teenagers. Nellie and Sweeney stood behind her, confused as well.

"Johanna, we're in love." Rose defended him. She hated hurting her sister, but she was in love! She smiled up at Anthony, her expression changed at Anthony's startled eyes.

"N-no. Johanna, I love you. I only kissed Rose to see if there was anything there! Buts it's different with you!" He pulled a small heart-shaped box from his jacket pocket he got down on one knee. "I want you to be my wife Johanna Lovett." Johanna stared at the young man, shocked. Rose held her shaking hand over her mouth, hurt.

"Get. Out." Johanna muttered under her breath.

"What? Johanna we can get past this-"

"Just get out Anthony." She said in her cool, dignified voice. He obeyed, Sweeney and Nellie stared the teen angrily.

"I'm sorry Johanna. I'm so sorry. I'm so stupid, I don't know what I was thinkin'." Rose tried to apologies.

"How could you? My own sister?"

"I'm sorry." Rose couldn't think of anything else to say. No explanation. No beg for forgiveness. Just two words she managed to choke out.

"I really thought you had more class then that Rose." Johanna stomped off into her room.

"Johanna!" Nellie called to the blonde. She turned to her daughter, "Rose? Love? Are ya okay?"

'I-I have to g-go" Rose stuttered. She ran past Nellie, and Sweeney and out the door. And she just kept running. She payed no attention to the heavy rain drenching her clothes. Even though her heart threatened to explode, she ran. After a few minutes, she slowed down to a walk, hot tears clouding her vision. She had no destination in mind, she just had to get out of that house. How could she make such a fool of herself? Practically throwing herself onto her sisters boyfriend. She was no better than the prostitutes exchanging favors in the dark corners of the filthy alleyways.

"Rose?" The brunette turned around to face the familiar voice. It was Daniel, with a concerned expression on his face.

"Daniel." She sniffled and fixed her hair. "Seems ya find me in the worst of times."

"Rose are you alright?"

"Yes I 'am fine."

"You've been crying, and you're soaked to the bone. You must come with me. You need a hot bath and meal."

"Daniel you don't have t-" She actually didn't mind being put in a warm tub and get a change of clothes.

"I won't let you refuse me Rose Lovett." Daniel flinched inside at his own words. Rose shrugged and followed-she drew the line at him carring her-the man to his carrige. He had given her his coat which she pulled close to her body for warmth. Daniel's carriage had two windows with forest green curtains and deep blue fabric covering the seats. The entire thing was made of a light brown wood. There was a small wood chest under the seat. Daniel pulled out the box and and pulled out a long, crystal bottle golden liquid. He poured it out into a glass.

"Here," he said. "Drink this. it will warm you up."

Rose starred at the welcoming beverage. "I don't d-drink. I c-can't drink." She said. Daniel shrugged and drank it himself."

It was a short and silent ride to Daniel's mansion, he helped her out and spoke a few words to his servants. A plump looking woman with blonde hair and hazel eyes lead Rose up to a large room with pink wall paper and large, dark, polished furniture. There was a king-sized bed with pink sheets that matched the wallpaper. The room had it's own bathroom with a tall ceiling and brown tiles. The large tub was porcelain with yellow flowers painted on the side. Rose protested so strongly against the servant undressing her, that she left the room quietly and left her change of clothes on the bed.

Rose stepped into the tub, soft steam rising up from the inviting water. Sighing, she layed her head back and closed her eyes. _"What if I drowned right here?" _She thought._ "I certainly would be a fancy grave. Too fancy for a filthy bakers daughter." _She sunk under the water, her hair floating to the top. She simply curled up in the warmth of the water for a second before coming up for air. There was a milky white bar of soap sitting on a stained glass dish, she thoroughly washed her body, and hair. Enjoying how relaxed her muscles felt until the water began to cool. She dried herself with a wool towel and slipped the lacey, pink dress over her head. It was a very flattering gown. The fabric was soft against her newly-washed skin. It was probably French. She pulled her hair into her usual bun, and tightened the laces. She carried her plain, black work dress out of the room. The servant that had helped her was standing outside and took it from her.

"The honorable Judge Turpin wishes you to see him in the dinning room Miss." She said.

"Thank you." The servant smiled at her half-heartedly and lead her down several hallways. The dinning room had large, black doors and golden knockers. The servant didn't bother knocking, she merely pushed the the doors open. As everything else in Judge Turpin's house, it was very large. Everything was black with gold trimmings, right down to the spoons. Daniel looked up from a book he was reading. He found his breath caught in his throat. The girl in front of him couldn't be anything but an angel. She sat down in a chair next to him. Her pale, clean skin glowing. She smiled at him, not just with her mouth but with her eyes. Though they sparkled, it was as if someone had painted diamonds in them, not as if they danced on their own to a secret rhythm that only her brown orbs could dance too. He merely stared at them, wondering how many secrets and raw emotion was behind them. And who had dared to make tears spill from them.

"Daniel?" Her voice broke his concentration, like a soft music note. "Yes?" He said. How he wanted to hold he young girl in front of him, to whispers sonnets in her ear and grant her every wish.

"How'd you find me?" She asked. "N-not that I'm ungrateful I'm just wondering."

"I saw you run by." He said. He had had a long, bothersome day in court, and was walking outside to discover that it had rained. He was walking to his coach when a flash of white and brown ran past him. He was sure that was her skin tone, and almost sure he saw a glimpse of her eyes and ran after her. He wasn' as fast as her and it had taken a bit of searching to find her. Rose smiled.

"Daniel, ya know how I said ya find me in the worst a' times?"

"Yes?"

"Maybe ya find me in the best of times."

* * *

**Hello readers! I thought you all deserved a long, soap-opera like chapter! Thanks to, MinnesotaRose and Piper Lestrange for reviewing! Now go vote on my poll!**


	30. By The Sword

Toby, Johanna, Sweeney and Nellie were in the parlor. Toby pretended to be interested in the burned wall paper, but couldn't help but feel uneasy. Johanna had her hands laid daintily on her lap, annoyed by Sweeney's pacing. And Nellie was watching for her daughters figure to walk out of the shadows. The same thing was on everyone's mind. "Where was Rose?"

"Where could she be?" Nellie said biting her lip.

"Maybe she's stealing every other boyfriend in London." Johanna said bitterly.

"Johanna." Sweeney snapped at her. The blonde crossed her arms."Maybe you should check the bars, in case she went back." Johanna suggested.

"What do ya mean "went back"?" Sweeney asked. Every time someone mentioned alcohol, everyone got extremely quite and uncomfortable. Sweeney hadn't taken the chance of asking until then.

Nellie sighed. "Well, when she was thirteen, she tried some ale, without me knowing. And it lead to her trying in more, and more, and even more. It became an addiction. She 'eld it so well, I didn't noticed. Or I wasn't payin' attention." Nellie teared up. She blamed herself every day for Rose's problem, how could she not notice? "Eleven months into 'er addiction I found 'er passed out next to the oven with an empty brandy bottle. After that we stopped serving any alcohol, but the girl kept finding more. We almost 'ad ta send 'er away." Nellie shook with tears.

"That's what scared 'er enough ta stop." Toby said quietly. "She told me." He explained. Rose had confided in him after she found him drunk a second time. She told him she thought she was going to die, and sometimes wanted to.

"I'll check the bars, you three stay here." Sweeney grabbed his jacket and headed for the door.

"May I come please?" Toby asked. Sweeney nodded. Just as he opened the door, the brunette came walking up the steps. She was still waring the pink gown Daniel had gifted her. And she was holding onto his arm, her youthful smile fading the moment she saw Sweeney's stern face.

"Thanks for everything Daniel." Rose said letting go of the older mans arm.

"Until next time Miss Rose." He kissed her hand and turned his heel to his coach. Rose took a deep breath and faced her Father. He said nothing, but his eyes told a warning. She sheepishly walked into the house. "Now before you start yellin'" She started.

"Rose!" Nellie ran and hugged her daughter tightly, wanting to never let hr go. "Rose Dominique Todd, where on this good green earth 'ave you been?"

"I was just at Daniel's. He found me and took me to 'is 'ouse." Sweeney flinched. _"What kind of man takes young girls off the street?" _He thought. "And we 'ad dinner. I'm sorry. I completely forgot about the time and everythin'!"

"You scared us 'alf ta death young lady." Sweeney said. It felt strange parenting his daughter in such a way, and calling her "Young lady".

"Well, at least your home." Nellie said pushing a strand of loose hair away from Rose's face. "Now why don't you get yourself ready fa bed?"

"I refuse to sleep in the same room with 'er." Johanna said defiantly."I'd rather sleep in the mud."

"Johanna don't be-" Sweeney started. He knew the girls would be on rocky terms, but hoped they could patch things up.

"It's okay Mum. I didn't want to sleep in the same room as 'er either." Rose turned to Sweeney. "May I sleep in Father's shop? I can bring my mattress up."

"Alright. If that's what you wish." Sweeney said. Nellie nodded in approval. "Good night love." She kissed her daughter on the forehead. Johanna rolled her eyes from her place on the couch. And Toby offered to help Rose carry her mattress up the steep stairs. Rose accepted.

"So, were ya worried about me?" Rose asked coyly.

"Of course I did." Toby said lifting up his side of the mattress. Rose smiled as they carried it up the stairs. They didn't say anything aside from "be careful of that step" until they reached the shop. "Are ya going ta be okay Rose?"

"What do ya mean?" Rose knew exactly what he meant.

"Well, ya really cared fa that sailor boy." The two teens set the mattress down, Toby trying to pick his words carefully. "And I'm jus' wondrin' if-well,-"

"If I'm gonna start drinkin' again?"

"No, I'm wonderin' if your going ta be alright." Toby said gently.

Rose stared at the floor. "I'm, going ta try." She responded. She still loved Anthony, but she wasn't going to make a fool of herself and try to get him to love her back. She had to concentrate on living her life and patching things up with her sister. She smiled at Toby. "Thanks fa looking out fa me Toby." Toby smiled back. "Your like ta brother I never 'ad." She added.

"Anytime Rose." Toby smiled and left the girl to change.

* * *

**The title is a song I was listening to. Good song. Thanks to tortue0711, MinnesotaRose, and Piper Lestrange for reviewing =D**


	31. Autumn Is Coming

"Summers almost over." Rose sighed from her spot by the window. Though it was late August, cold raindrops beat against the windowpane. Johanna was decorating a chocolate cake with pink sugar, and Nellie kneading dough for the days work. Toby and Sweeney were in separate rooms, working. Rose held her book to her chest, longing for a day to stretch out in the sun and drift to sleep.

"So it is deary." Nellie responded. She wished for long, sunny days by the seaside with her family. Though Johanna would quickly deny agreeing with her younger sister, summer had gone by too quickly. "That means ya birthday will be a-comin'!" Nellie said cheerfully.

"So it is." Rose said quietly, nodding. Sixteen years old. A marrying age. Many girls that Rose and Johanna had been acquainted with in their youth had married and started families before they turned twenty. Nellie and Sweeney would put away a little money and furniture for a small dowry for her once she turned eighteen. Then she'd be introduced into society, going to church balls and tea parties, considered a woman instead of a girl. The same with Johanna. Of course Rose wasn't interested in any of it. Not yet.

"Toby's birthday is before mine ya know." Rose said. "'Is is September Seventh."

"Oh? Well we should do somethin' special then shouldn't we?" Nellie had grown to care for and love Toby as her own child. He was just so sweet and helpful!

"Yes, we should." Rose nodded. But what could they afford to get him?

"Well we'll plan it all out later. Time to open up." Nellie placed the bread on a tray with the other dough. "Rose, you can take this ta the bake 'ouse." Rose walked away from the window and took the tray, using her cloak to shield the bread from the rain. She lingered a moment in the warm bake house to take in the heat. When she walked out, the rain had stopped. She took a huge gulp of the clear air in and smiled.

That morning, Johanna and Rose worked on the opposite side of the bakery. Rose had tried to find, and talk to her, but she quickly disappeared into the breakfast rush. Rose finally found her in the kitchen. She was stacking crumpets on her tray quickly, but Rose put her hand over the last one, making Johanna look up at the brunette. Her eyes were hard, but couldn't cover up the look of hurt she had.

"What do you want Rose?" Johanna crossed her arms. She was clearly annoyed, but her voice was still soft as a canary and proper as a Queen.

"Would you please stop talking to me an that 'igh an' mighty tone of ya's?" Rose pleaded. "I jus' wanna-"

"Talk? Even if I wanted to talk with you, I have no time. We're working and I like to keep thing professional." Johanna picked up her tray and turned her heel. But Rose was quick to follow. Johanna turned around. "Stop following me." She muttered under her breath.

"Jus' 'ear me out Jo. We're sisters. Two halves of one whole. So just talk to me. Just say something." She begged.

Johanna slammed the tray on the counter. "What am I supposed to say Rose?" She screamed. Rose jumped at her newfound fury. "You betrayed me! I 'ad something good with Anthony, and then you wrecked it! I was 'appy Rose, I was comfortable with 'im. And you just threw yourself at 'im like a common whore!"

"I am not a whore." Rose said defiantly. No one could call her that. Even if she thought she was, she wouldn't allow anyone talking her down. Even her own sister.

"Yes you are. Wouldn't be surprised if you charged 'im for that kiss."

That pushed Rose over the edge. She lunged at Johanna. put her hands around her neck and knocked her to the floor. Screaming at her. Johanna tried to push the younger girl off of her, but her thin frame wasn't strong enough. Johanna kicked hard and managed to kick Rose off her too the side. But Rose still had a grip on the blondes neck. Johanna took the opportunity to pin Rose down. Rose was in shook of being pinned down on the floor and loosened her hands enough for Johanna to pry them off her neck.

"Your bloody mad Rose!" Johanna screamed in her face.

"Your going ta be bloody dead!" Rose tried kicking and rolling but Johanna used all her strength to keep her on the floor. just as Rose was starting to tire, Sweeney came down from his shop, parted his way through the excited crowd, pulled Johanna off Rose, and yanked the brunette up as well.

"That's ENOUGH!" Sweeney yelled. He held both the girls firmly by their shoulders opposite of each other. "Now I realize that you both are very hurt. But blame that no-good sailor boy instead of each other. You girls are bloody sisters!"

"No. We're only half sisters." Rose gasped. They had never referred to themselves as "half sisters" they were sisters. Family.

"And I will _never _forgive her." Johanna stared into Rose's brown eyes. Her words were sharper than knives and colder then a blade. And Rose felt there unmerciful stab. Rose was almost at the point of tears, when a funny smell caught everyone's attention. In a split, horrifying second the knew what it was.

Fire.

* * *

**Thanks to MinnesotRose for reviewing, and Lilliepad and Evergreenriver for adding to favs! **


	32. Words Pierce Our Skin

Everything turned into chaos. The customers ran for the door all at the same time. Toby was nearly trampled by the frightened patrons. They dropped their baked goods. The vibrations of their feet made shelves fall and other baked fall onto the ground. The sound of frightened screams and children crying was deafening. Sweeney, Nellie, Toby, Rose, and Johanna managed to get out and find each other. They huddled together and watched the bright red flames eat away at the bake house, a dim sound of the fire department rushing over. Once the fire was put out, Johanna pushed Rose onto the ground.

"What did you do?" Johanna shouted at Rose.

"I didn't do anything!" Rose tried to defend herself. She had no idea how it happened, or way Johanna pushed her into the mud so violently and accused her of arson.

"You were the last one in the bake house!" Johanna

"But I closed the door!" Rose was sure she did. At least, she was pretty sure she did.

"Girls, stop it!" Nellie yelled. The girls turned to face her. Nellie was looking from the wreak that was her bake house, to her quarreling daughters. "Fighting is the last thing we need right now." Toby couldn't stand to see her on the verge of tears, so he hugged her tightly, Nellie hugged back. Sweeney tried to comfort by squeezing her shoulder. He felt it wasn't much, but Nellie managed to smile at him with gratitude.

Johanna walked away from Rose and placed her head on the her Mother's shoulder. Rose merely sat there in the mud. Though it was staining her dress she sat there. Staring at the charred, black remains of the bake house. Her home. The place she liked to play, and cry in. The place she got warmth from as she did that very morning. The place that cooked everything that brought in a profit. It was everything, and it was entirely possible she destroyed it.

"Rose you alright deary?" Nellie said sounding extremely concerned.

Rose didn't answer. She stared at the bake house. She kept looking at it until Sweeney pulled her up ad out of the mud and guided her back inside the house.

"I know you didn't do it Rose." Toby said trying to sound cheerful. Rose slowly turned her head and looked into his big brown eyes. "What if I did?" She said quietly.

"We'll be okay." Nellie assured her. Desperately trying to believe it herself. Of course the bake house could be fixed. It was a mere building. But the fact that the most precious thing in the world to her, her family, was fighting is what brought tears to her eyes and made her question her own words. Later that night, Johanna and Rose were going at it again.

"You seem ta be on a roll with wreckin' things Rose." Johanna said nonchalantly.

"I don't even care what you think anymore Johanna." Rose lied.

"Well should I sleep with one eye open incase ya let Jack the Ripper in?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because."

"That's not a reason."

"I hate you." Johanna said harshly.

* * *

**Thanks to MinnesotaRose, and JDLuvaSQEE for reiviewing. And the silent readers. I've been having a rough week, so knowing people read and like my story means so much. As a reward, there is a link on my profile to my devaintART page, on there's a little suprise there. Hope you like, and tell me what you think.**


	33. Go But Don't Forget

Luckily, Nellie's late husband Albert had taken out a fire insurance on the bake house and Nellie had kept up the payments throughout the years. The insurance covered more than enough to repair it. There was a investigation to check if the fire was surely accidental. Sweeney laid low during the investigation. The detective was a friendly man that gave them their space, and checked off the fire as an accident. So Nellie arranged for her to meet with an insurance agent at the courthouse to settle the final arrangements.

It was a sunny Friday morning when Nellie, Sweeney, Toby and Johanna got theme selves ready to head to the courthouse. Rose had decided to stay home, away from her still-bitter half-sister.

"Now, we're going ta go collect ta insurance. Hopefully." Nellie said softly. "It may take a while, so be sure ta lock up."

"Ya sure she can follow that Mum?" Johanna snapped. Sweeney glared at the blonde.

"I'll be fine Mum." Rose assured them with a faint smile. "I'll just finish cleaning up and read."

"Okay love, 'ave a nice day." Nellie smiled at her and grabbed her handbag.

"Try no ta burn the place down 'kay?" Johanna jagged. Her tone was like a young boy talking to a dog while teaching it how to scratch on a door.

"Johanna!" Sweeney scolded her under his breath. Rose pretended not to hear her sisters harsh comment and kept her head high with a smile. Though she really wanted to cry and ask her why she was so cruel to her like a child would. But Rose knew when to defend, and when speaking made things worse. She knew every syllable made the elder girl's fuse with her grow shorter. So the four left with an uncomfortable good-bye. As they walked down the sidewalk, sunrays shine on their four pale faces, two men were lazily watching them out of the corner of their eyes.

"You pay the sailor boy?" The shorter man asked.

"Yes." The taller man said bitterly.

"Try that again." The first man held a gun too the second mans forehead and cocked it.

"Yes I did." The second man gulped, but remained calm. the first man had pulled a gun on him so many times it almost felt routine. Though every time the cold barrel touched his skin, it was just as terrifying.

"Better." The first man placed the gun inside his pocket. "You got the stuff?"

"Yes." The second man swung the large bag over his shoulder.

"Good. We have move fast. Well, you have to move fast. Leave no evidence and move without feeling. Understand?"

"Yes boss."

"Good. Now go." The first man watched his partner walk across the street. An anxious feeling in the pit of his heart.

A few short hours later, Nellie, Sweeney, Johanna, and Toby walked home in a straight line with the insurance money. Nellie used her bronze key too unlock the door and pushed it open.

"Rose! We're home." Nellie hung her wrap up on the coat rack by the door. "Rose we got the insurance money! Rose?" Nellie looked confused.

"Maybe she fell asleep?" Sweeney suggested. Nellie nodded. "S'pose so."

"I'll go find her." Toby offered. he checked her room, no sign of her. Nellie's room, nill. The kitchen? Nope. The booths, nada. he checked every inch of Sweeney's shop, and nothing. He grew worried quickly as he checked outside, in the bake house, and double-checked all the rooms. "She's not 'ere." He said worriedly.

"What? Then where could she be?" All the color left Nellie's face.

"Nellie, you must calm yourself. She could have gone out for a walk." Sweeney said. Though, he highly doubted it.

"She would 'ave left a note!" Nellie cried.

"You mustn't think that way Mrs. Lovett!" Toby pleaded with her.

"Mum?" Johanna looked up at them with a horrified expression on her face. She pointed at a white note she had dropped on the floor with a shaking hand.

"What is it Jo?" Nellie said becoming even more scared.

"She-sh-sh-she-e's b-b-been" Johanna couldn't go on. She placed her hands over her mouth and Sweeney picked up the note. He read it aloud, growing scared and angry at the same time. the note read:

_Hello Mr. Barker, I've heard your missing something very important to you. A pretty, young, brunette named Rose? You should keep tract of your daughters Mr. Barker. But don't worry, she's safe and sound with me. For now. Meet me in the graveyard this Sunday at noon. No police or _she'll_ be in the graveyard. Remember my name. _

_

* * *

_

**Everyone have a nice Valentine's day? Thanks to: EmberBonham-Carter and APieceOfGumIsNotStuckInMyHair for faving and reviewing. Eleanor Alice Georgopoulos for adding to alerts and reviewing,and MinnesotaRose for reviewing.**


	34. Where In The World Is Rose?

Sweeney held onto the note. Reading it over and over in his mind. His daughter had been kidnapped. And he didn't know where she was, or if she was okay. It was the same helplessness he had felt when he was sent to prison.

"'My baby!" Nellie cried from the couch. "We 'ave ta find my baby!"

"Who is 'e Father?" Johanna said worried as well.

"Someone who knows my real name." Sweeney said under his breath. Who ever it was, they were going to feel a cold, silver blade.

"We have to go to the police!" Toby said becoming excited.

"They said no police." Johanna said biting her lip.

"But they could give us some good advice." Toby argued.

"And the Rose gets killed." Johanna said under her breath.

"Johanna, don't talk like that, please." Sweeney said nodding toward a frantic Nellie.

"Sorry Father. Mum." Johanna stared down at the ground.

"Toby's right. We should go to the police." Nellie said as she wrung her hands.

"Mrs. Lovett, take deep breaths." Sweeney said gently worrying for the woman's health.

"We jus' 'ave ta find 'er Sweeney. We've jus' got to!" Nellie was on the verge of crying again before Sweeney turned her to face him.

"We will. But we must remain calm." Nellie nodded, her red curls bobbing and tickling the mans cold face. "Now, your absolutely sure you want to go to the police?"

"Yes. Yes I 'am." Nellie sniffled.

"Then let's go." The four were eager to get out of the house. They quickly bundled up and were out the door. Each were lost in there own thoughts as they walked the short walk to the police station. All of them were thinking about Rose. Would she be returned safely? Was she okay? Who would want to kidnap her?

"What ar' we gonna say about the note?" Nellie whispered to Sweeney making sure nobody heard them.

"What do you mean?" Sweeney asked.

"It say's "Barker" what ar' we gonna do about 'at?" Sweeney remained silent.

"I'll go back to Australia if it means saving my daughter." Sweeney said determinedly. Nellie's mind raced, surely here was a way they could do that without having to send him away.

They met with the police chief who immediately lead Sweeney and Nellie into a room to discuss the case. Johanna and Toby sat on a bench and waited. But someone they knew was just around the corner.

"Johanna?" The two teens turned there head to find Anthony. They both glared at him harshly.

"Anthony? What are you doing here?" Johanna questioned.

"Some dirty rat gave me counterfeit money. Then I try ta spend it and get arrested. they let me off though. What are you doing here?"

"Rose was kidnapped." Johanna said. She still couldn't believe it.

All the color left Anthony's face. "No. Not Rose who would want to hurt Rose?"

"We don't know. But they said to meet them at the graveyard at Noon on Sunday, or-" Johanna couldn't finish the sentence.

"I want to help." Anthony said with a new found eagerness.

"What can you do?" Toby snapped bitterly.

"I don't know, but I want to. I want to help get Rose back." Anthony said gently.

"You've done enough Anthony." Johanna replied. "So jus' stay outta 'is."

"Johanna please let me help." Anthony begged. "I can explain everything."

Inside the small room the police chief sat down with Sweeney and Nellie. He had a pen and paper in his hand, ready to fill out a report. His desk was small and neat, much like the rest of the room. The room had nothing but a coat rack, two chairs, the desk and the chiefs chair. The chief had high cheekbones and was tall and thin. Dark, thinning, brown hair, and light brown eyes. He looked tired, but spoke with the couple in spite of it.

"So, your daughter, Rose Lovett, was kidnapped?" He asked.

"Yes." Nellie said wiping her eyes with a tissue.

"How do you know it was a kidnapping?" The chief was young, the couple's first opinion was that he was in his late twenties.

"This." Sweeney handed the note to the officer who quickly copied it and handed it back.

"So, you came home, and your daughter as missing. And you found that note?" The chief wrote a few more words down.

"That's right." Nellie sniffled. Sweeney opened his hand, and she slipped it into his.

"Was there any sign of forced entry? Any sign of a struggle?" The chief asked.

"No. Everything was as it was. The door was locked." Nellie had found that extremely odd.

"Do you know who might have kidnapped Rose?" The chief scribbled another note on his paper.

"No idea." Sweeney said. He had been bothered by the "remember my name" ever since he read it. he had been picking his brain for a name. But none came up.

"He addresses you as "Barker" Mr. Todd. what does that mean?" The chief asked confused.

"Todd" 'Is his business name." Nellie answered quickly. "'Is real name is Sweeney Barker."

"I see. Well, Mrs. Lovett, Mr. Todd. This is all very strange because there was no demands. But it looks like this is a professional kidnapping." The young chief concluded.

"Professional?" Nellie said nervously.

"Why do you say that?" Sweeney asked.

"Well, from what you've told me, this person knew exactly how to overtake the girl without making a scene, he also was smart enough to lock the door. I can't be sure, because I'm going by what you two know. Not that your lying, but I would like to come over and take a quick look." The chief suggested.

"That'd be fine." Nellie agreed.

"Thank you. However, I believe they were, and still may be, watching your house. I suggest you rent a room at the Inn. And under an assumed name."

"We'll do 'at." Sweeney nodded.

"Good. Now this may be a hard request to fulfill. But I'd like your permission to let two of my men go under cover-"

"No." Sweeney interrupted. "If my daughter's kidnapper finds out, everyone is dead."

"Now please, keep your mind open." The chief suggested gently. "And feel free too drop by anytime."

"Okay." Sweeney got up out of his chair, Nellie slowly followed suit.

"Thank ya for ya help." Nellie said. "Chief...Burton"

"Your welcome Mrs. Lovett." Chief Burton said. "And I'm very sorry that you have to go through this experience.

"I was a JOB?" They heard a female voice shout from the hallway.

* * *

**Thanks MinnesotaRose for the review(yes she should, thanks) ) Well, this story has over six thousand hits! Thank you everyone! But ya'll don't 'ave ta be so shy.**


	35. Can Prayers Be Heard From Here?

Rose sat in a dark room. She was slowly regaining conciseness. Her mouth felt dry, and she felt pressure on several parts of her body. She groaned and took in a large amount of air through her nose. But it was dusty air. She tried to cough, but something was in her mouth. She tried to remember what she was doing before she fell asleep, but couldn't. She realized she was sitting down. She slowly opened one eye and peeked out. It was dark. Complete darkness. She opened the other eye.

"_Where am I?" _she thought. She tried moving, but found that she was bound to a chair by her ankles and torso. Her wrists were also tied behind her. She had also been gagged and a cloth bag over her head. She saw a light coming in from below the bag. Then she remembered. Someone pressed a cloth to her face and she blacked out. She had been _kidnapped_. Rose started panicking. She had to get out of where ever it is she was. She began trying to get the bag off her head. She bent her head down and quickly jerked her head back. The bag was now at her nose. She shook her head rapidly and managed to shake it off, she began to look around, and screamed when she found out that there was two men with her.

There were two men, standing by a table with two large candles on it. By the candle light, Rose could see that one was tall and muscular, holding a wet, red-spotted cloth over his arm. She remembered him. He came to the shop, he said he was from the insurance agency. She opened and he grabbed her by the neck and put a strange-smelling cloth over her nose and mouth. She had kicked and scratched him. But the other man was lanky, and had facial hair. He looked like a regular beggar from the streets. But he was smiling. showing all his yellowing teeth in a huge, sick grin. It made Rose look away. But the man merely laughed at her. He put his dirty hands on her head and made her face him.

"Hello Rosie." He said. His voice was cool and taunting. It made Rose's spine tingle. He took off her gag, but she found she couldn't scream, she was too stunned scared.

"Now, your not going to scream, are you?" She noticed his voice was strained, like he was trying to hide an accent.

"Who are you?" She squeaked out.

"You'll find out in time my dear. All in good time." The man chuckled and threw her head back. "But your a smart little girl. You figue it out."

"Where am I?" She hadn't gotten the chance to take a good look around. It smelled like a barn.

"I'd be more concerned about where you'll end up my dear." The man paced around her. Rose's breathing became heavy. What was this man going to _do _with her? Desperately wanting to scream and run, she looked away from her kidnapper.

"Now, your going to be a good girl aren't you?" The man ran his hand gently through her long brunette locks. She often liked it when people ran there hands through her hair. But she hated the feeling of this man's hands on her. "Because if your not, you won't be able to go home with your family on Sunday, will you?".

"Boss-" The second man started. Seeing him treat a human being like that made him sick. And the fact that he had delivered her to him made him even sicker.

"Sophie Carlos. Sophie." The man said in a sing-song voice. Never looking away from Rose. "I suppose I should introduce you two shouldn't I? Carlos, this is Rose Todd. Well, Lovett technically, but Rose Todd sounds so much better now doesn't it? And Rose, this is Carlos Franklin. You already know him in a sense, seeing as he kidnapped you. You two are going to spend a lot of time together. His going to watch you so you don't try anything funny."

"Your not going to get away with this. Neither of you are." Rose said finding an ounce of spunk in her.

"Oh, you just keep telling yourself that deary." Her abductor held her chin in-between his thumb and pointer finger. "Now, you should get some rest. Carlos will come by in the morning." The man picked up the candle and turned his heel.

"Your not going to gag her?" The man Carlos asked surprised.

"No. It's more fun when you don't." The man left, his partner looking regretfully at Rose followed. They closed the door. Leaving Rose in darkness once again.

* * *

T**hanks to: xJill Lovett for adding to alets and faving, and MinnesotaRose, Piper Lestrange, breeee1994, Raven Todd, JDLuvaSQEE for reviewing.**

**I don't want to sound rude, I love your reviews, but, would you mind telling me what you like about the story instead of just the story it self? So I know what I'm doing right and I can keeping doing it!**


	36. Regrets

Johanna sat alone on one of the beds in the room they had rented. She was feeling so guilty. Like dirt. She had been so mercilessly cruel to her sister, when it wasn't her fault at all. She had gone as far to say she hated her sister. And called her a whore. Johanna knew she was an awful person. And now, her sister was kidnapped. And she might never get the chance to see her again and tell her how sorry she was. Johanna whiped her nose on the back of her wrist. How could she be so awful?

"We'll get 'er back Johanna." Nellie comforted her eldest child.

"I told 'er I 'ated 'er Mum." Johanna cried. She spoke naturally, not pronouncing the 'h' like in proper english. Nellie hugged her shoulders. "And I didn't mean it Mum!" Johanna broke down crying. Nellie rocked her and rubbed her back.

Sweeney was leaned up against the wall covered with cheap blue wallpaper. He stared off into space. Trying to think of anyone that would want to harm him or his family.

Toby was sitting on the bed. Feeling very angry. How dare that Anthony abuse Miss Rose's trust and affections! And how dare someone kidnap such and innocent, beautiful young girl! Toby was so furious, that he didn't hear the knock on the door.

Everyone else heard it. It was three, simple quick knocks. Everyone looked at each other. Wondering if it was wise to open the door or not. The person knocked again. Nellie took a step forward, Johanna still clinging to her.

"Who is it?" Nellie called.

"It's Judge Daniel Turpin." He answered. Nellie looked at Sweeney, who didn't give any response. Nellie sighed and opened the door.

"What is this I hear about Rose getting kidnapped?" He said not bothering to hide the fact that he was exceedingly worried.

"'Ow do ya know?" Nellie asked suspicious.

"I hear about all the crimes in London. May I come in?" Daniel asked. Nellie opened the door wide and closed it behind him. "Well this is my top priority. Oh, the person who has done this will HANG!" Toby hadn't been paying attention and jumped at the sound of Judge Turpin's angry yell.

"Well, thank you." Nellie said slowly.

"I want to be there when you meet that scum. I'll beat 'im till 'e's-" Daniel realized that there was a young boy in the room with them. "Till he knows that kidnapping people-like violence-is not good." He finished.

"That won't be necessary." Sweeney said calmly.

"Excuse me if I'm intruding Mr. Todd, but I simply have too. I want to bring this man to justice." Daniel said.

Sweeney shrugged for the second time that night. He didn't care if this man did, or didn't. Sweeney didn't care about anything but getting his daughter back.

"Now, did they ask for a ransom?" Daniel questioned.

"No." Johanna said.

"Did they ask for anything?" Daniel said surprised.

"No." Nellie sniffled. "Just ou' presence.'

"And you have no idea who it they are?" Daniel furrowed his brow.

"No." Sweeney said feeling slightly defeated.

"Well, don't worry Mr. Todd we are going to get her back and justice will come."

"I'm afraid I'm still worrying, Honorable Judge Turpin." Sweeney said coldly. And everyone could silently agree, that wither they hid it well or not. They were worried as well.

Across town, Anthony was nursing a black eye. He had gotten it from Johanna, after he told her the truth about there relationship. He had been hired to court a young lady by the name of 'Johanna Lovett' by a tall, muscular man in the alleyway. He figured it wouldn't do anyone any harm, and took the job. He was supposed to carry on the relationship until engagement, and then break it off whenever he choose. The ring was provided as well. And while he grew to care for Johanna like a good friend, he fell in love with her sister Rose. He tried calling the deal off, but the man wouldn't let him. Anthony tried to stay away from her, but he couldn't. So he decided to fulfill his job, then tell Rose the truth. But, everything had gone wrong in one, hormonal mistake. And now all he had was a stack of fake pounds, and a sore eye. And his love was kidnapped. And she hated him.

"I have to make things right. He said determined. "Whatever it takes."

* * *

**Thanks to Piper Lestrange and MinnesotaRose for reviewing!**


	37. Bound

It had felt like two days. Or just one. Rose wasn't sure. It had been too long anyway. Rose sat in her chair. Cracks of light coming in from between the boards of the barn walls and roof. She was bored, hungry, lonely, thirsty, and worried. The man Carlos sat in a chair in the corner. He never spoke. Just watched her. Rose turned he head to him slowly.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked Carlos. He looked at her.

"I'm not supposed to talk to you." He said looking back down at the floor.

"Well, I have to talk to someone. Or I'll go crazy." Rose said. "Anyway, if you don't talk to me, I'll just talk to you anyway, because I simply 'ave ta talk. I get it from my Mum ya know. it's jus the strangest thi-"

"My daughter." He interrupted looking at the floor.

"You have a daughter?" Rose was intrigued. She couldn't imagine a big, hit man like him producing a child. Then again, she could never imagine herself getting kidnapped.

"Yes." He had the tiniest smile of pride on his lips.

"How old is she?" Rose asked sweetly.

"Almost eight." His answers were so short. So to the point. As if he didn't think anything he said was of any worth.

"Really? Well if you have a daughter, yourself. How can you do this to someone else's daughter?"

"He has her." Carlos answered.

"He has your daughter?" Rose felt sick to her stomache hearing that. She immediately regretted her judgemental tone.

"Why else would I stay with him?" He looked up at her again. Rose realized her had blue eyes. They reminded her of the sea.

"I-i'm sorry. I didn't know." Rose knew that was a frail thing to say, but it was something.

"It's okay." The man stared off into space. Rose figured he was thinking of his daughter.

"What's her name?" Rose interrupted his thoughts gently.

"Sophie." He said, managing a smile. Rose could see true pain set in his water-blue eyes.

"Sophie? That's a pretty name." Rose smiled.

"Thank you." He nodded crossing his legs.

"What happened?" She felt like she was intruding on the mans personal life, but what else was there to talk about? Weather? It's not like they could see the outside.

"The same thing that happened to you. He took her while I was out, came home to find a note, and he said if I didn't do everything he asked, she'd be dead." Carlos chocked on his words at the end.

"I am so sorry. I really am." Rose repeated.

"I'm sorry about what happened to you. I didn't want to do it." Rose could tell he meant it,

"I forgive you." Rose said truthfully. "Where's her Mother?"

"Died. Scarlet fever."

"I'm sorry. I really wish I could help."

"I wish you could to." Carlos sighed. "I've been working for him for two years."

"That's awful. I can't imagine what you've had to do." Rose said. Her heart truly ached for this man. "Does he even let you see Sophie?"

"Yes. I wouldn't be with him if I couldn't. I come home to her every night. We have a room at an Inn out of town. But we're watched. She doesn't know anything about it though."

"He's a sick, sick man." Rose said with pure hatred in her voice. "And when my Father comes, we're going to bring him to the law. And you and Sophie can be free." Rose said determinedly. Carlos was surprised at the sureness in her voice. And though he doubted it, he smiled. Rose smiled back.

"So nice to see you two are bonding." The man said from the door way. He stumbled toward Rose. She could tell he was drunk. She could also hear his accent. It was Irish or Scottish, maybe Australian. "Hey Carlos, wadda say we-hic!- 'ave a little fun with this one?"

"No." Carlos said firmly, knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"Aww, c'mon. This one's-hic-fresh!"

"No boss."

"Suit yourself." The man turned back to Rose. "Don't worry my dear. It won't hurt a bit. Rose began to panic, just as she had at Judge Turpin's ball. But Carlos walked forward and put his hand on the mans shoulder.

"No." He said firmly. It was like a bear growling at a wolf. Rose's captor was obviously surprised at Carlos's new boldness, but shrugged his hand off.

"Don't be such a spoilsport." Her captor slurred.

"Don't do it Boss, she'll have evidence. Be sensible." Carlos said with fake kindness in his voice.

"I can't even have five minutes?" The man whined like a child.

"No Boss. Now your tired. Go upstairs and sleep."

"Yeah I am." The man yawned. "Mmm, thanks Carlos your a real-hic!-brick." The man stumbled off again, but could be heard vomiting from outside.

"Thanks." Rose said beginning to ease her breathing.

"Don't mention it. I couldn't let 'im do that." Carlos said.

"Really, thank you very much. That's actually the second time that's happened to me. He would have done it if you weren't here."

"Second time?" Carlos furrowed his brow.

"Well, I was at this party." Rose began Carlos listened with interest. And they both realized that through the most impossible sitiuation, they had made a friend.

* * *

**Meh, who doesn't like fluff? Thanks to: Piper Lestrange, xJill Lovett, EmberBonham-Carter, and MinnesotaRose for reviewing! **


	38. Bleak Sunday

It was a long, brutall week for everyone. But finally Sunday came, and everyone was preparing.

"Today's the big day!" Rose's kiddnapper didn't bother to hid his accent, had had a fine suit with a fresh rose in the button hole, but his face remained scruffy. But he had clearly taken a bath. Rose just watched him with a fiery glare. She couldn't wait to see her Father beat his arse.

"Oh, down frown so my love. Your going home today wither it be on fleet street or with the angels!" The man laughed. Rose kept her glare locked on him. He sighed.

"You really don't think very highly of me, do you my love?" The man bent over.

"No." She said coldly with a taunting smile.

"Pity. And you don't even know my name. Well, I'm sure with the help of this," he pulled out a gleaming razor blade and held it under her chin. "you should be able to recognize me love." He took his shaving cream and coated his face with it. He took a hand held mirror and began to shave him self. After a few strokes Rose began to realize who her capture was.

On fleet street, everyone was desperately trying to calm there nerves. Daniel offered to drive everyone to the graveyard, and they accepted. Though they were not a religious family, they were all praying that morning.

"The coach is ready. Mr. Todd." Daniel said softly.

"It's time." Nellie said trying to calm her voice. Sweeney held her shoulders, that was his way of comforting people. He wasn't used to it yet. "You sure you don't want those undercover bobby's?"

"No." Wither he meant "no I'm not sure" or "no" no one knew.

"Let's go." Toby said quietly. They walked in a straight line, Daniel in the lead, then Toby, Nellie, Johanna, Sweeney. All praying as they went.

Daniel sat up front with the driver, and Sweeney and Nellie sat on one seat, and Toby and Johanna sat opposite them. Sweeney could tell the woman was tired. Her eyelids seemed heavy, she had darker circles under her eyes. Nellie hadn't slept a wink, and no one else did either. Then, the carriage stopped with a light jerk.

"Young man, would you plases get out of the street?" Daniel said.

"Not unless you let me come with you." The voice sounded extremely familiar to Johanna.

"Young man, we have no time for this. It's a very urgent matter-" Daniel started.

"Anthony?" Johanna said skeptically. Anthony was lying down, blocking the road.

"You know this lad?" Daniel asked.

"I wish I didn't." Johanna said bitterly.

"Johanna, I know you must hate me, I know you must all hate me-except you, we don't know each other very well-"Anthony said to Daniel. "but this is for Rose, your sister and someone we all care for very deeply. So please, let me come."

After a few seconds, Sweeney said "Fine, but you ride with the driver."

"Of course." Anthony hopped up beside the driver without a word.

"Why did you do 'at?" Johanna asked angrily.

"Because I'm too worried about my child, your sister, to protest with anyone. And I have learned that there really is strength in numbers. So today you must put aside your little quarrel. For Rose." Sweeney said. Johanna leaned back in her seat, and everyone was silent. And everyone was still praying.

* * *

**I don't know if I'm happy with this chapter or not. Thanks to xJill Lovett, EmberBonham-Carter, and JDLuvaSQEE for reviewing. Writer103010, and dreaming-poetess for adding to alerts!**

**And be sure to check out "Tea Turns Cold" the AiW story I'm writing with EmberBonham-Carter. Link on my profile!**


	39. Conect The Dots

Sweeney checked his pocket watch. It was a mere few minutes after noon. That worried him, but he kept it to himself so not to worry the rest of the group. It seemed like an eternity before the wooden carriage approached London's local graveyard. The six prayed even harder as the vehicle pulled to a stop. They stepped nervously out of the carriage and looked around. Nothing but tombstones and statues as far as they could see.

"I suppose we should start walking." Sweeney said feeling awkward with taking a sense of leadership. The group nodded in agreement and started walking and searching together. Nellie shed a tear when she saw the tiny tombstones that marked infants and young children had been buried there. It made Sweeney even more determined to find their own child.

Carlos was waiting under a drooping willow tree. Equally nervous as the friends and family of his newest friend. Rose had stayed up all night with him the night before. Discussing his young daughter, and her ideas of how to break out. Carlos was too cowardly to attempt any of the fifteen-year-olds ideas. His "employer" was much too intimidating, This had saddened Rose, but the teen tried to understand. Carlos was amazed at the faith that the young girl-no, woman-had shown.

The group saw Carlos. They agreed that he was the only man in the entire graveyard, so he must know something about the kidnappers atleast. Sweeney took the lead, Nellie a step behind him, Johanna a step behind her, and the males two steps behind her. Each taking slow steps.

"Where is Rose?" Sweeney asked angrily. He had seen the man before, he had shaved him. And he had asked about Rose. But that was all, he couldn't see why that man would want to kidnap his youngest brown-haired daughter.

"You'll get her back." Carlos handed them an assortment of colorful blindfolds. "Put these on."

"We'll do no such thing." Daniel said. But Sweeney put one over his eyes. As did everyone else-including Turpin.

"Now you don't take them off, or someone dies. Understand?" The group nodded.

"Good, now, I'm going to lead you too a carriage." Carlos explained. He lead Sweeney and Nellie first, then Daniel and Toby, then Anthony and Johanna into a large wood carriage. It was larger than the one that they had rode in coming to the graveyard. And they all felt completely helpless in the unfamiliar area. Nellie laced her fingers with Sweeney's.

The ride was smooth at first, but then became rough and bumpy. Toby felt like his very brains were jumping around in his skull. The ride took little over an hour and a half, but the passengers and driver felt like it was years.

Carlos wished he could help them. He had grown to like and respect Rose in a friendly way. But all he could do was deliver her family to the devil. The ride finally ended, and Carlos let them take off their blindfolds. There were in a field, but everything was brown and near death. There was a splintering barn with ugly yellow paint chipping off. The Afternoon sun was almost blinding to them. Once their eyes adjusted, they could see their eerie shadows cast on the dead grass.

"Follow me." Carlos said softly. The group did, and Carlos lead them through a rusty door, up a questionable-looking staircase, and through another door into a small, plain room. Rose was tied to a chair and blindfolded in the center of the room.

"Rose!" Sweeney rushed forward and took off her bright-red blindfold.

"Father?" Rose said excitedly.

"We'll get you out of here Rose." Nellie said attempting to untie her binds.

"Ah-ah-ah not so fast." A voice came from the shadows and made Rose's back shiver.

"Who are you? Let the girl go! She hasn't done anything to you." Sweeney shouted.

"No Mr. Barker, it was you that did something to me." The voice was cold and bitter. And it had an Irish accent. Sweeney knew he knew someone with that accent, but he couldn't pick his brain enough to remember who it was.

"What do you mean?" Sweeney asked.

"You know exactly what I mean Mr. Barker." The voice came closer, and out from the shadows came a man Sweeney had to think only for a moment who he was.

"Senor Perilli?"

* * *

**Dun dun duunnnn! Thanks to reneesmemalfoy for faving, EmberBonham-Carter for adding me to alerts and reviewing JDLuvaSQEE MinnesotaRose, and xJill Lovett (Congrats! You guessed right!) for the reviews.**


	40. Heros Wear Odd Clothing

Toby gasped and took a few steps back. Fear bubbling inside of him from seeing the man that had abused him, so close to the girl. Anthony looked down at him confused, having never met Senor Perilli. Daniel was in front of the two younger boys, looking for a way to help Rose. While Nellie hugged Rose's head to her chest protectively.

"What could I have possibly done to you that would make you do this Perilli?" Sweeney asked confused.

"Besides ruin my business." Perilli pointed out. "Ah, you brought the 'honorable Judge Turpin'. Enemies brought together to save the precious damsel in distress."

"What are you talking about Mr. Perilli?" Daniel demanded. All he knew about the man was that he and Mr. Todd had a shaving compition.

"You don't know? Well, all secrets come out don't they? You sent Mr. Barker here away on a false charge, about, fifteen years ago wasn't it? And then he came back to London with a goal to kill you."

"This is absurd!" Daniel said. "Mr. _Todd_ is a respectable man."

"Well why don't we just ask Mr. Barker over here, didn't you and Mrs. Lovett agree that something very deranged would be deserving to the Judge?"

Nellie gasped. He had been listening in on their conversations.

"Why are you doing this Perilli?" Sweeney growled.

"Revenge Mr. Barker. Now tell me you remember my name TELL ME!" The Irishman shouted.

"I don't." Sweeney muttered under his breath.

"Really? You don't remember killing my little brother Joshua?" Perilli said calmly.

"What are you talking about?" Sweeney was sure this man was insane.

"My little brother was just playing in the street. Your wife was driving Mr. Barker. Why would you let a woman drive? She whipped the horses to much and they raced forward. And they..._Crushed_ my little brother. All because of you. He was only six Mr. barker, what did he do to you?"

"Daniel O'Higgins?" Sweeney didn't need to guess now. He knew.

"We have a winner." Perilli smiled.

"How did you know I was Benjamin Barker?" Sweeney tried to distract him so Nellie could untie their daughter.

"The razors Mr. Barker, I admired them so much when I was you assistant. Much nicer then this one." The man pulled out a rusty old razor and leaned against Rose's chair.

"Um, might I have a little space if you please?" Rose closed her eyes tight. Nellie refused to let go of her.

"Mrs. Lovett." Sweeney said her name in a cool tone and looked her in the eyes. They had to do what O'Higgins wanted. Sweeney knew it, Rose knew it, Toby, Carlos, Anthony and Turpin knew it. O'Higgins loved it. Nellie didn't want to give into it. But her hands moved away from her only child, on their own will it seemed.

"I'm sorry my love." Nellie mouthed at Rose as she and Sweeney took two steps back. But Rose understood. She had to understand a lot of things. Or her heart would break.

"O'Higgins, put the razor down." Sweeney said slowly.

"Why should I?" He asked bitterly as he held it in front of Rose's neck. Her eyes widened, but she repeated the words to a lullaby in her head to keep herself calm.

"O'Higgins." Sweeney pleaded "Would your brother want this?"

"Yes." O'Higgins made a move to slit the brunette's throat, but something stopped him.

"Put the razor down boss." Carlos stood behind his boss and cocked the gun that had been pressed to his own face so many times.

"Your committing mutiny Carlos?" O'Higgins laughed. "If you kill me, you'll hang. And Sophie will be given away. And it will all be for nothing. Because I don't care if I die today. As long as," Perilli placed his hand on Rose's shoulder. "she goes with me."

O'Higgins gripped the razor tight and made a small cut on the right side of Rose's throat. He wached her bleed for a short moment before raising his weapon in the air. He was about to kill her, but Sweeney was too fast. He took his razor from his pocket and threw it at O'Higgins's arm. The blade cut into his arm and blood rushed out. O'Higgins gasped in shock and dropped the blade. Carlos hit him hard on the head with the gun-not hard enough to kill- and knocked his employer out.

"Is he still alive?" Nellie asked nervously. Carlos checked his pulse. "Yes Ma'am." He answered. Anthony handed Sweeney his pocket knife and Sweeney quickly cut Rose out of the ropes.

"Father!" Rose tackle-hugged Sweeney with tears in her eyes. "Father I knew you would come, I missed you and I was scared but I knew you would come!" She cried.

"It's okay Rosie." Sweeney said using the nickname he had grown to use for her. "We're all together now."

"My brave baby girl!" Nellie joined the hug with a bone-crushing grip. Rose gasped for for air. "I love ya too Mum." She said.

"Oh. Your not a baby anymore are you? Your a brave, beautiful young woman." Rose smiled. "Yes." She nodded.

"Rose?" The brunette turned to face the young man.

"Anthony?" She asked skeptically.

"I just had to find you Rose." Anthony explained. "I was really worried about you."

"I should be angry to see you, but I'm not." Rose threw her arms around the his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist. Smiling to himself that she was safe once again.

"Mr. Todd?" Daniel pulled Sweeney aside. "There is a little matter of the fact that your an escaped convict."

"If you can live with the guilt of putting someone you say you care about, in more pain then she has already been through. Then by all means put the law above morals." Sweeney's tone dripping with venom.

"I was actually going to say that we can find a way to forget about this." Sweeney was taken back by the Judge's words. Speechless even.

"Th-thank you." Sweeney finally said.

"Don't mention it. Really, don't. My reputation would be at stake." Daniel smiled and turned away too talk to Rose.

Sweeney smiled. His daughter was back, and things could get back to normal.

Maybe.

* * *

**Thanks to xJill Lovett and MinnesotaRose for reviewing. NicolieTheFace for adding to alerts, and JDeppIsMyLovely for reviewing and adding to alerts.**


	41. Pass 'Round The Bottle Luv

Carlos quickly drove the group to the hospital. The doctor treated Rose's cut, but she had been coughing the entire time. After taking a closer look, the doctor found she was catching phemona. He ordered her to stay in bed for atleast three days with no visitors. He gave Nellie a medical syrup to help fight it off before she got too sick. As for O'Higgins, he was to be stitched up, the imeadiatly brought to court.

Sweeney chacked out of the Inn and brought his daughter home. He thanked everyone for their help and carried the brunette to her bed. Johanna let her have thier old room while she slept in Nellie's bed. Sweeney didn't want to let Rose out of his sight for a minute. He had almost lost her. It was the most horrifying feeling he had ever endured. And he hoped he would never have to go through it again.

The next morning, Nellie woke up as the sun beams warmed her pale face. She couldn't remember what she had dreamed about that night. Johanna was still sleeping, her blode hair spread out under her head and shoulders. Nellie forced herself to get up and check on her other daughter. She didn't bother changing out of nightgown, she just slipped into her workboots and walked down the hall. Nellie opened the door to find Sweeney sitting in a chair in the corner of Rose's room. Rose was sleeping peacefully with a tiny smile on her face. Nellie smiled and wondered what she was dreaming about. She thought Rose would have countless nightmares about her experience, but she had watched her fall asleep quietly and quickly on her back the night before.

Sweeney began breathing heavy and stirring. Nellie could tell he was having a nightmare, and promtly shook him awake gently. As she had done with the girls when they had nightmares.

"Rose!" Sweeney shouted in his loudest whisper. Sweat was gathering on his brow and his chest puffed out and in rapidly. Once he saw her in her bed, safe, he leaned back in his chair.

"You alwight love?" Nellie said quitley with genuine concern.

"Yes. Is it morning?" He asked. He had a sharp pain in his back from sleeping in the old chair. He had dragged it from the kitchen to the bedroom, Nellie had watched her with him for hours as well, but when she went to check on Johanna, she found herself yawning and falling asleep in her bed.

"Yes. 'Ave ya been sitting there all night?" Nellie asked. She smiled to herself, thinking of what an amazing father he was.

"Yes." Sweeney nodded. He looked from the brunette to the redhead. "I didn't want to take my eyes off her for one second."

"I know. Do you want some breakfast?" Nellie looked at his thin frame. He might've been thinner than her under his white shirt.

"I'm not really hungry." Sweeney answered. "How's Johanna."

"Worried. She'll probably want breakfast when she wakes up, so I'll ba back in a lil' while to check on Rose." Nellie quietly stepped out of the room.

"You should have kissed her." Rose suggested from her bed.

"You little snoop." Sweeney teased her.

Inspite of her protests, Rose stayed in bed for three days. The only one's allowed to see her was her Mother and Father and the Doctor. Rose slept most of the time. She had stayed awake the entire time she was in O'Higgings clutches, especially after he attempted violation on her. Rose's dreams started out calm. But she had a several nightmares about it on her second night on bed rest. "This won't hurt a bit" and his drunken breath making her sick to her stomache. They were too real for her. She had, infact, thrown up after each nightmare. Concerning everyone extremly. But, she assured them that she was still saved for marrige, and eased their nerves. On the third day, the doctor came to check on her.

"Well Rose, the phemona has weakened. But I want you too stay in a bed for just a couple more days." He said kindly with a smile.

"Can I have visitors yet?' Rose asked imaptiently.

"I was just about to say. I believe it would be fine. As long as you don't wear yourself out." Rose smiled at the news. She had dearly missed chatting with Toby and Daniel. "Now I want you to have a bit of this. But just a little every four hours." The Doctor handed her a brown bottle. Rose imeadiatly reconized the liquid as brandy. "It's okay Rose, I heard about your problem." The Doctor gave her a reassuring smile. She took an uncertain sip. She had forgotton the taste. But she remembered the craving. She stared at it for a half-minute with a dry mouth before gathering the strength to place the evil liquid in her nightstand.

"Well that's it. Stay healthy Rose." The Doctor packed up his bag and turned his heel with a smile.

"Bye Doctor Clifford." Rose said quietly. She looked back at the nightstand drawr. She hadn't realized how much she missed alcohol. But she fought the familar urge to not open up the draw and down the bottle. As much as she wanted too. She faithfully followed the Doctors orders. Drinking no more, no less then a sip every four hours for the next two days. After that, Rose resumed helping around the house. she was quite glad for it, the five days she had spent in bed were spent thinking about the dark barn and O'Higgins, and Anthony.

Rose was reading poetry in the parlour, stretched out on the couch after her second day out of bed. Then there was a knock at the door. Rose slowly got up. Trying to block the horrible imiges of her abducton out of her mind. She got them everytime she heard a knock on the door. Knocks on counters? fine. Knock on table. she couldn't care less. But a knock on a door? She couldn't do it. And she could tell. She asked Toby to do it for her as the unknown caller knocked for a third time. Toby agreed. He peeked out the window to see who it was, then opened the door.

"Carlos!" Rose's face brightened up. "Won't you come in?"

"I'm afraid I can't Rose." He sighed. The moonlight outlined his muscular body.

"Why not?"

"Because I came to say good bye."

"Good bye?" Rose asked confused.

"I'm leaving for the countryside with Sophie today." Carlos explained.

"B-but I didn't e-even get to meet her." Rose argued.

"You will someday. I just have to get out of London Miss, I'm sure you understand." Carlos looked down at the floor. "But I want to give you this." He handed Rose a white envolope. Rose tore it open.

"Fifty pounds? But why?" Rose furrowed her brow.

"Because me and O'Higgins set the bakehouse fire. I poured the oil and he lit the match and opened the door. I'm truely sorry about what we did, and I know that the bakehouse was a sorce of income for your family. It's not much-"

"You don't have to do this." Rose handed the envelope back. "We have the insur-"

"I want too." Carlos interupted. "I hope you understand."

Rose nodded, but she didn't understand. She didn't want money. She wanted peace. Why must people leave her? And when she felt she needed a friend the most. But she still nodded in understanding. The carrige driver came in and said they were ready. Rose and Carlos said thier goodbyes. And he left without another word. Leaving her standing in the middle of the doorway. Not understanding it at all. Why must people leave? After a few seconds of standing alone, Rose closed the door and slowly walked into her room. To the nightstand. She opened the drawr slowly and took the brown bottle out. She merely held it in her hands, she could hear her heart beating in her chest. There wasn't _that _much. It couldn't possibly hurt. She unscrewed the cap and pressed it too her lips. She threw back her head and took a large gulp. it burned her throat, but she liked it. She drank a little more, until she felt a bit better. She looked down to see it was empty.

But she wanted more.

* * *

**I'm having a bad day. Send me nice reviews to cheer me up! Thanks to: MinnesoteRose, NicolieTheFace, for reviewing and DarkFireAngel00 for adding to alerts!**


	42. Raining Inside

Johanna stood outside her bedroom door. She had worked on what she was going to say all morning. But she hadn't brought herself to knock on the door. Every time she did, her head went back too the moment she saw her sister and her boyfriend-who had lied to her from the beginning-holding onto each other, kissing so tenderly. She had never been kissed in such a way. That's what tormented her so. That they shared something that looked so...Pure.

Johanna had dated a few boys casually, just for the fun of it. And they did have a good time, but no romantic connection. Anthony was casual too, but he was the first one that had given more then a second glance to her younger sister. Perhaps it was that he was a sailor that got her curious. A sense of adventure about the whole occupation. When, in reality, he merely worked a piece of cloth and some ropes as the boat delivered threads to other parts of the world. Johanna should have known that he would go for her younger sister. He was a different kind of boy, Rose was a different kind of girl. Rose was the smart, independent, kind, and talented sister. And Johanna was the graceful, beautiful, gentle sister. Truely a baker's daughter. Many of the males in London liked that. But, Anthony would never be happy with that.

Johanna had felt many, short moments of jealousy throughout their teen years towards Rose. She had conversation skills Johanna did not posses. It helped Rose win popularity with the customers, whilst Johanna merely brought their pies, looking cute. Where Rose could recite entertaining poetry, Johanna could get her cheeks pinched. Johanna was "a little lady" staying by her Mother's side. It had worked well for her all these years. But she had wished she could switch beauty for character. But with a twirl of her wheat-colored hair reminded her that she was beautiful, and she was happy that way.

Perhaps if she could get the younger girl to speak with her, she could be taught how too. But the brunette and her hadn't had a real conversation in weeks. A few phrases over tea were exchanged between them, but neither of them really wanted to talk to each other. But Johanna knew they had too. And here she was, taking a deep breath and hoping for the best.

"Rose?" Johanna opened the door a crack. The brunette was reading a book on her bed.

"'Allo Johanna." Rose said softly from her bed. She sat her book on her lap, but kept her eyes there as well.

"How you feeing?" Johanna asked stepping into the room.

"Fine."

"Rose, I didn't mean what I said." Johanna quit the small talk and jumped right into apologizing.

"And yet, you said it." Rose said looking the blonde straight in the eye for the first time since Rose returned home.

"Your right. I did say it. And I'm truly sorry."

"Because I was kidnapped a few hours after you said it?" Johanna stayed silent. Not thinking of a good way to object to her statement.

"That's what I thought." Rose picked up her book.

"No! But you see Anthony-" Johanna started weakly sitting across from the younger girl on her bed.

"Has nothing to do with this. Johanna." Rose interrupted. "It's what _you_ said. And _you _did. They were one hundred percent _you_, and it's impossible to take it back."

"But Rose, I'm sure you can understand how it feels to see someone with someone else-"

"Why? Because that was how I was conceived?" Rose got out of her bed to leave the room.

"No! That's not what I meant!" Johanna tried to defend herself.

"Is that what I looked like? When I was begging for forgiveness?" Rose asked. "Well being held against your will allows you to think about what your asking for."

"So what are you going to do. Just avoid me? Do what I did to you?" Johanna asked.

"No Johanna. I have more dignity than to lower myself to harsh and petty jabs at your self-esteem."

"Rose." Johanna made one last attempt to get her to listen. "We're sisters."

"Not according to you." Rose responded. Johanna sat back in her bed. Beginning to realize the damage that she alone had made.

* * *

**Thanks to: JDeppIsMyLovely MinnesotaRose and xJill Lovett for reviewing!**

**Does anyone out there have a twitter?**


	43. White Gowns, White Keys

On fleet street, the Lovett piano was being played by a young girl whom was extremely grateful to be home, and out of bed. Rose wore a frilly white dress for the occasion. She played the most cheerful songs she knew. She had been playing for hours, making the inhabitants of her home smile. Her return to Fleet street had practically been a party. Regular customers and old associates had made a big fuss over her. Admiring her mental strength and asking thousands of questions. She answered them very carefully, and they were amazed. She was "the most terrifying and exciting thing in London" for a few mere days until another scandal had been discovered and whispered about. But Rose never cared for the attention, and was very glad to be alone in the parlor. Just her and the keys until her fingers grew tired. As she rested, she didn't hear someone familiar let themselves in quietly.

"It's good to hear you play Rose." A deep. familiar accent said from behind her. The brunette turned around excitedly.

"Daniel!" Rose said smiling cheerfully.

"And how is Miss Rose feeling today?" Daniel said sweetly.

"Better" Rose answered.

"Well. I came to give you to tell you about O'Higgins." Daniel announced.

"Oh." Rose said quietly.

"And to see you." Daniel added. He boldly brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes. Rose starred into his eyes as he let his hand rest by her cheek. "Would you like your family to be around when I give you the news?" He suggested.

"Yes." Rose nodded. "Mum?" She called as the older gentleman's hand left her face to remain at his side.

"Yes dear?" Nellie said immediately walking into the other room.

"Daniel has news about O'Higgins." She repeated Daniel's words.

"I'll get your Father." Nellie climbed the stairs and told Sweeney, who practically ran past the woman and down he stairs. Toby and Johanna joined them after being called by name. They sat down, apart from Daniel who stood beside the piano bench were Rose sat.

"Daniel O'Higgins is being admitted to a psychiatric ward." Daniel revealed.

"Not a death sentence?" Sweeney asked from his seat beside Johanna.

"No. He was "mentally unstable" at the time and pleaded that he "had no idea what he was doing". However, what little he owns will be given to Rose for her dowry." Daniel explained.

"That's it? For all the nightmares this man has given Rose, he gets to go to a comfy mental facility?" Sweeney argued. "He knew exactly what he was doing! This isn't acceptable."

"No, the law isn't very fair."

"You know quiet a bit about that don't you?" Sweeney responded.

"Father!" Rose said in a scolding tone.

"It's quiet alright Rose." Daniel said calmly.

"No. None of this is right. You could pull strings to send me away, but not for him?".

"Sweeney. Kitchen." Nellie ordered him. The kitchen normally wasn't a good place to cool off, as there is knives and such pointy shiny things in the drawers, but it was Nellie's tried and true method. Sweeney stalked out of the parlor, for his teenager's sake.

"I'm sorry about 'at. 'E's jus' like 'at." Rose apologized.

"I suppose I deserved it." Daniel said staring at the floor thoughtfully.

"Daniel we make mistakes. Some are bigger than others." Rose said slowly.

"Well mine have been quiet large." Daniel turned too look at her milky-pale face. "I'm truly sorry I couldn't do anything more."

"You did what you could." Rose said smiling up t him.

"It's not nearly good enough for you." Daniel said. He thought no one else was in the room as he said it. She was too memorizing.

"When it's from you, it is." Rose said sweetly.

"Thank you." Daniel said staring into her with his blue eyes.

"No problem." Rose shrugged, sharing a quiet moment with Daniel.

"I suppose I should be off." Daniel ended the moment. Seeing the young woman's Father giving him a predator-like glare from behind a cracked door. "If you need anything, anything at all-"

"I'll come to you." Rose finished for him.

"Right." Daniel chuckled. "I'll show myself out. By the way, I was wondering. What is your full name?"

"Rose Dominique Lovett. Why?" Rose asked.

"Just curious." Daniel flipped his tall, gray hat and placed it on top of his head. "Goodbye my friend."

"Good bye Daniel." Rose nodded slightly, keeping her smile in place. Though she was sad that her friend was leaving.

"You alright love?" Nellie asked placing her hands on the fifteen year old's shoulders.

"Yes. I believe I am." Rose said with a tilted head.

* * *

**Thanks to: xJill Lovett and JDeppIsMyLovely for reviewing. You guys are pretty cool ;)**

**TOMMORROW IS FRIDAY THE 13TH!1 I love it, me and me Mum are having a party because, well, we're goths XD. And I have a new story out tommorrow. It's a Scooby-Doo(I LOVEEEE CARTOONS!) story titled "Be Ready For Yor Act" so, look out for it! Bye-bye! **


	44. Birthday Boy

Toby sat by the window watching several men work on the bake house. It was coming along nicely. Almost all the walls were complete and looking beter than before. And while Toby enjoyed the break from long days of working on his feet, he was glad that his kind gardian could earn an income again soon. He and Rose had gone to the park earlier that day, the leaves were making a slow change to browns, organges, and reds. Fall was slowly making a grand entrance in London. Toby didn't enjoy Autumn. It was cold and rainy, which brought out awful moods. Toby didn't ponder a second longer on it though. He was with Mrs. Lovett, Mr. Todd, Rose, and Johanna now. Evan if the sisters were tense around eachother, things were better for Toby than they ever had been.

"Toby!" Nellie called. "Could ya come in for a tick please?"

"Yes Mrs. Lovett." Toby replied. He got up from his seat and walked into the kitchen. As he aproached the room, he couldn't see anyone. "Hmm..."

"Suprise!" Everyone-including Mr. Todd-jumped up and shouted.

"'Appy birthday Toby!" Rose cheered loudly.

'It _is _my birthday!" Toby said cheerfully.

"You forgot ya own birthday?" Sweeney raised a brow.

"I've jus' neva really celebrated it before." Toby confessed.

"Well, ya going ta 'ave a real birthday party." Nellie said.

"I made a cake just for you." Johanna said proudly. It was a chocolate cake with peanut butter frosting and blue sugar and toffies and meringue balls colored like beach balls.

"It's like being at the seaside!" Toby said cheerfully. "It looks incredibal Miss Johanna!"

"Thank you Toby." Johanna smiled proudly. Growing up in a bakery had treated Johanna fairly, giving her the grand talent of decorating cakes.

"'Ow on earth did you bake it?" Toby asked amazed.

"We cooked it over the fire place while yous was asleep." Mrs. Lovett explained.

"That must 'ave taken a long time." Toby said gratefully.

"Aw, ya worth it Toby!" Rose ruffled his hair playfully.

"Thank you, really. This is the best birthday ever!"

"I 'asn't even began yet love!" Nellie said. "Now, would ya like ta get ya presents now, or later?"

"Present?" Toby's eyes glistened. He had never recived a present before.

"Of course!" Nellie brought out a hat box that she and Johanna had decorated. "This is my present to ya." She said sweetly.

Toby wasn't sure if he should open his first present slowly, and enjoy the moment. Or quickly so the suspense wouldn't end him before he knew what it was. He went with the first choice, and gently lifted the top and peeked inside. His cheeks were imediatly sore from the huge smile that followed. Laying neatly inside the box, was a small, brown bag. Toby picked it up, it had a wieght tooo it, he noticed a draw string and opened up the bag. He tipped it over and ten, shiny marbles of ten different colors spilled into his hand.

"Thank you kindly Mrs. Lovett!" He said.

"Ya welcome deary." Nellie smiled at the warm feeling she felt inside after giving Toby a gift.

"They look so expensive." Toby commented with awe.

"Way to go Mum, now my cake looks completly dull." Johnna joked.

"My turn!" Rose said giggling she handed Toby a rectangalar shape under light blue tissue paper.

"Thank you Rose." He said.

"Ya 'aven't even sen it yet." Rose chuckled.

"Well, thank you in advance." He pulled back the paper to a black book. Inside was a short dedication to him hand writen by Rose, and pages full of Rose's favorite poetry. The dedication read:

_Dear Toby,_

_Now you have something gushy and mushy and you can't throw it out! Haha!_

_Rose._

"You like it?" Rose asked. She wasn't sure, but she wanted to give him something that would remind him of her.

"Of course I do! May I 'ug ya?" Toby reasponded.

"Of course!" Rose pulled the new fifteen year-old in.

"Ye better get ta my gift before ya guys make me feel worse." Johanna joked again from behind the counter.

"I love all my presnets. Equally." Toby said with a chipper smile.

Johanna starting serving Toby's cake. She used Nellie's best dish for Toby's piece. It had plenty of sugar and a ball on it. Toby smiled a wide smile and thanked her. As Toby was eating his cake, he bit down on something hard. He spit it out to discover it was a bright, silver dollor.

"What's this?" Toby asked

"That would be my present to you.' Sweeney said. "I had Johanna bake it into the cake and be sure it would be in the first piece you ate."

"Thank you Mr. Todd!" Toby thanked him happily.

"Your welcome Toby." Sweeney smiled at him.

"Who else wants some cake?" Johanna offered.

* * *

**Yeah, short I know. But I have an awful excuse! I had end of school and band stuff! :D And this story now has over 100 reviews! Thank you everyone! To celebrate, a new little segment to add to the Author's note. It's called "Question of the Chapter" or QOTC. I ask you guys something, an you answer! But, if too many people just answer the question and don't say anything about the story, I will have to take it away. **

**QOTC: What's your favorite way to say "hello"?**

**AA(Authors answer): I like to say it in a sqeaky brooklyn accent ;)**

**Thanks too: CadyD and Hobbit4Lyfe for faving and booketgirl for adding too alerts! And EmberBonham-Carter, ST for ME, MinnesotaRose, xDazedandConfusedx JDeppIsMyLovely and xJill Lovett for leaving such nice reviews!**


	45. Crumbling

Johanna, Nellie, and Rose were making gingerbread men in the recently-cleaned kitchen. The cookies looked chubby and delicious. Nellie had suggested baking together, hoping it would help ease the thick tension between the teenagers. The females were actually enjoying them selves, even if conversation between them was brief and eye contact was non-exsistent. As Rose rolled out another sheet of dough, there was a knock at the front door. Rose froze.

"I'll get it Rose." Johanna offered. Rose gave her a small, but incencere smile of gratitude as she left. She certainly didn't hate Johanna, she just couldn't bring herself to be friendly and sincere to someone who had caused so much undeserved pain.

"You alright love?" Nellie said concerned.

"Yeah." Rose said quickly. She lied. She lied so well now. Sounds of people approaching, sounds of people at doors, made her uneasy. Answering a door meant bad news could be on the other side, footsteps meant someone that could hurt her was coming near to her. Like Perilli's foot steps-the only sound she heard aside from her own breathing during her captivity-.

Johanna wiped her hands on her apron and opened the front door. Outside, was a man she had never seen before. He was clean shaven, had a expensive, black suit with a top hat and blue cape. He had green eyes and brown hair brushing his neck. His locks were even darker than Rose's, but his hair looked like it was washed and combed much more often than her sisters. Johanna guessed his age to be thirty something-Johanna was not gifted at guessing ages.

"Rose Lovett?" The man asked. His tone was very profesional. And his voice had a light rasp, making him sound like he had a dry throat.

"No, no. She's in here." Johanna stepped aside and let the man inside. She lead him into the kitchen. Rose and Nellie looked at the man oddly. He was in a fine, black suit. Men in fine suits didn't often come to their small shop.

"Rose Lovett?" The brown haired man asked looking at Rose.

"I am she." Rose said uncomfortably.

"Miss Lovett, I'm Aurthur Dagrre, I'm a lawyer from Whitechapel." He extended his hand and Rose shook it, confused."I'm afraid I have some bad news."

"Yes?" Rose squeaked out.

"May I talk to you privately?" He requested.

"Yes." Rose repeated. Though she wanted to push the man outside and tell him she didn't need anymore conversation, Rose allowed him in the parlour. He sat on the couch. she sat across from him. Trying her best to prepare herself for whatever this lawyer had to say.

"Miss Lovett, I'm awfully sorry to tell you this, but Judge Daniel Mark Turpin has died."

"No." Rose said firmly.

"Pardon?" Mr. Dagrre questioned, confused at Rose's sureness in her protest.

"H-he can't be dead, he can't leave me!" Rose cried hysterically.

"Miss Lovett, please calm yourself." The lawyer requested.

"How can you ask me that?" Rose raised her voice at the man. "How did it happen?"

"The Doctor's are still trying to figure it out." Rose's lip quivered, her best friend in the entire world died, and no one could tell her how.

"Was it a peaceful death? In his sleep?" Rose asked hopefully.

"They don't know that either. But he was found in his library on the Fifth of September."

"He was here on that day." Rose wished she had said more, she wished she knew that would be her last day of looking upon his face alive.

"I'm here because you were mentioned in his will." Mr. Dagrre interrupted her wishful thinking.

"What?" Daniel never mentioned a will to her.

"Yes, you inherited his entire estate." Rose's mouth dropped open. His_ entire estate? _"But the honorable late Judge Turpin has four nieces and nephews. And they will most likely will object and try to find loopholes."

"They can have it. I don't need any money." Rose lied. She did need money. But she didn't want Daniels money. She couldn't take money from friends, passed on friends or breathing friends. That was bad taste.

"But these were his final wishes Miss Lovett." Mr. Dagrre replied. "I will be at the reading. And I can defend you from the realatives if you choose, the reading of the will is for One o' clock Sunday Afternoon."

"When is the funeral?"

"Sunday morning." A short two days away. "I suppose I'll leave now, here's my address." He took a slip of paper out of his pocket, but Rose didn't even look at it. She kept a blank stare on her face and her lips set in a hard frown. The lawyer set the paper on the couch. "Contact me if you need any advice. And I'm very sorry for your loss." Then he left. Like too many people in the dark-haired girls life, he left.

Rose huddled up in the fetal position on the old faded couch and cried. Cursing Judge Daniel Mark Turpin's name for leaving her.

* * *

**Sorry for the late reply midears. My computer has been falling apart, and I've had some issues with family and of course spending my remaining days before school** **as happily as I can. i loved the answers for my last Question of the Chapter. Here is the next one ^^. **

**QOTC: Which subject would you most like to teach, and in which country? **

**AA: I would like to teach Russian in the U.K.**

Thanks to: Forgive me for not naming all of you this chapter, but I do love all the reviews, fav, and alerts!


	46. Mothers Fathers and Lovers

Nellie watched her daughter refuse to eat for the fourth time that day. She watched her lay on the wood floor, too exhausted to get back into bed. She watched her refuse help. Nellie wished Rose would play the piano, everyone needed a cheery tune to brighten their dark, autumn days. But Rose wouldn't. She didn't do anything but cry.

Nellie wanted to hold her, but Rose didn't let anyone come near her. And every time she knocked on the door she could hear Rose's shrieks and sobs. She could her crying at all hours. waking up from a nightmare, and realizing reality was a nightmare sent the brunette into hysterics. Nellie couldn't concentrate, not when her very flesh and blood was suffering. Nellie couldn't do anything but worry about her child.

Nellie remembered the joy she had felt when Rose was small enough to be carried around the shop. The pride she had felt when Rose played an difficult song on the piano the entire way through without any mistakes for the very first time. The tenderness she felt when Rose had written a four-page poem for her birthday and placed it on a tin tray next to Johanna's homemade pancakes. The guilt and disappointment when she found Rose drunk in her very own shop. The love she had when her daughters eyes sparkled with dreams and hope as she slowly feel asleep with her head in her lap. Those sparkles had left. Those dreams had left.

And now, Nellie saw the sorrow as her Rose's heart broke more and more everyday.

She wished she could go back to the days when Johanna begged to see her baby sister, and she held the giggling blonde over the crib. And she pinched the baby's red cheeks softly. When she walked around town with both girls by her side and the ladies commented on the two girls virtuous beauty, even if the ladies had figured out the girls were related and looked down upon her. Now, the world had hardened everyone in her small family. And they suffered from the stupid, selfish mistakes of other human beings.

She would side with and support Rose on everything. As did Sweeney. They both wanted to hunt Anthony down and hit him over the head with a rolling pin. For Johanna as well.

Johanna.

When Ben brought her down and they played with her as Lucy rested, Nellie had selfishly wished that Johanna and Ben were her own. She almost felt responsible for her fantasy coming true. She had not known then that she would have her own beautiful child with the chocolate-eyed man. Though she had believed it as a carefree teenager, a cold night of two lonely married people sharing a bed was not how she imagined conceiving her child. Nellie was glad she hadn't had any children with Albert. She simply couldn't handle another youth with hormones raging in her house.

Sweeney had become a wonderful Father. Giving each child equal attention, loving them both more then she had ever seen a man love a child. Nellie knew she still wanted to marry this man, but it was a rare occasion that they discussed anything other than their girls. They had breakfast and dinner together everyday, but he spent many hours in his shop. Trying to stay away from people. Nellie couldn't blame him. The torture he must have gone through and refused to talk about must have been an inescapable nightmare.

But Nellie tucked all her thoughts of the man up stairs away in a corner of her mind, focusing on her daughters were top priority. Late at night, Rose crawled into her Mother's bed, she had slept so much she wasn't tired that night. Rose didn't say anything much, knowing her Mum never approved of Daniel, and keeping money or fine things from his safe or house would displease her. Nellie didn't say anything either, she just brushed through the wild strands of Rose's hair.

On morning of the funeral, Sweeney was dressed in a new black suit Nellie had tailored him. He had shaven himself that morning and bathed. He barely bathed, it meant he had to look at the scars and other marks he had obtained from prison. He masked his smell with the French cologne he patted on the men he shaved. But getting clean and well dressed was well worth it for the dark-haired angel he called "daughter". He felt undeserving of her, her even more than Johanna. She had come from betraying a woman he was bound to. And Johanna was birthed to him by a woman he merely wanted to love. But, the girls had turned out perfect. Clever, independent, caring, and talented. Sharp-tongued and a little hard-hearted yes, But they were turning out better then him.

"Father?" Rose walked through the door-he never kept it closed so the girls would know they can talk to him anytime-. She had on a black dress with ruffles that kissed the floor. On top her head was a lacey black bonnet. She looked mature. And from the bottom of Sweeney's heart, he hated that. Whenever he looked at his children, he felt protective. Like he wanted to be chained to them forever and keep them out of the cold, heartless world.

"Yes dear? How are you doing?' He took her recently-washed hands in his own. she looked down at the floor, as if she didn't think coming up was a good idea. "You can tell me dear."

"Father, I want to ask something of you." She said uncertainly.

"Anything." He would collect the stars and bring them to her if she asked.

"I want to ask you if you could, well, try to.." She took a deep breath. "Forgive Daniel."

Sweeney didn't blink. Had he heard correctly? Forgive the man that had sent him to hell?

"Rose, your asking a lot." How could she say that?

"I know you hate him for sending you off, but I've forgiven him Father. Because I think, we wouldn't be having this conversation if you hadn't left. You'd be married to what's-'er-name."

"Rose, you can understand if I can't." he wasn't going to make promises to forgive, of not to forgive.

"I'm not asking to do it in one day Father, just someday. _If_ you can."

Sweeney stared at her. Her large brown eyes. He admired her. Her strength, her innocence, her trusting and forgiving ways. He wanted to be more like her.

"For me Father?"

"For you Rosie." Rose gave him a half of a smile and hugged him. "Why are you are you so perfect?"

"I'm far from perfect Father." Rose muttered.

"Your perfect to me." He hugged her tighter. "Do you think you can return the favor?'

"Of course."

"Will you forgive your sister?" Rose tensed up in her arms. She had forgiven a man with plans to take advantage of her and sent her Father away to prison, but harsh words had cut her heart more then harsh actions. Rose didn't answer him.

He walked down to the parlor with her. The rest of the household was adorned in their darkest, finest dresses. Johanna had gloves, and Toby and Nellie accessorized with black hats. The mood was as if someone was sitting dead right in front of them they all turned their eyes to Rose, making her feel self-conscious and stare at the ground. She, like Sweeney, had avoided human companionship ever since her kidnapping.

"You okay Rose?" Johanna questioned. Rose nodded and half-smiled again. She had been doing simply that every time the question came up, like a reflex.

"You sure you can do this?" Nellie took her hand.

"I must."


	47. ReWrite

Hello fans of my work. I'm sorry if you were hoping this was a new chapter to my story. But I've come to tell you this fic will be re-written.

There are various things I don't like about this old work of mine. My spelling and grammar have gotten better, my style has changed, various things. But I don't want to delete this because I truly do like this story. And leaving it as it is bothers me. Hopefully re-visiting it will provoke me to actually finish it!

Have a great day,

~xBadxRomacesx


End file.
